Code Name: Dark Angel
by Jezzie Lynn
Summary: Naraku kidnapped Sango and took the Shikon Jewel. Kagome, a crime fighter, must stop him. The only person she can team up with is exconvict Inuyasha. Is he willing to work with her or will past differences get in the way?
1. Kidnapped

****

Code Name: Dark Angel

__

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

I hope this will be good. I mean, it is supposed to be in a city that is falling apart money and building wise, but has quite a few residents and a lot of bad guys. Please review. This chapter might be short.

1- Kidnapped

"Your shift is almost over, isn't it, Kagome?" Asked a young girl who had her long, brown-black hair put up in a very loose ponytail. "I don't have to leave just yet, Miroku wanted me to stay a while. He said he had to ask me something."

"Oh," Kagome said distantly. She pushed her black hair over her shoulder, as she got ready to leave for the night. She word at a museum during the day, taking care of security. During the night, however, she had a whole new agenda that only one other person knew about. Well, two actually.

And she planned on keeping it that way.

"I wonder what Miroku wants to ask me." The girl continued to blabber on.

"Sango," Kagome breathed, "I honestly don't know. Maybe he wants to marry you."

"Yeah, right." Sango said doubtfully, "I could care less. Besides, he is our boss."

"So?" Kagome questioned, looking up at her friend. Sango and Miroku were her only friends. Well, so was Koga. "That doesn't really mean anything. You could go out with him if you wanted to. Him being our boss has nothing to do with it."

Sango snorted, "Yeah, right. Why would I want to go out with him?" She wrinkled her nose, "He's such a pervert. He flirts with girls everywhere and even touched my ass one time!"

Kagome laughed and ducked a little when some of the last visitors of the night turned to look curiously in the direction of the two girls. "Shh! Your big mouth will tell the whole world that!"

Sango shrugged, "So?"

Kagome shook her head and smiled, "I'm outta here." She said.

"All right," Sango mumbled, "See you."

"Bye." Kagome then walked out of the big double doors that, not long from then would be locked tight. The night air was crisp and quiet. Nothing ever really happened in that dull city. Well, nothing ever happened to Kagome Higurashi.

But things definitely did happen to Dark Angel.

That was her other name. She kept it secret to everyone and only Miroku and Koga knew about it. She, feeling sympathy for a lot of people and being gifted with very good martial arts abilities, not to mention strange spiritual powers, she went out at night, disguised, and kicked the crap out of bad guys.

Yeah, weird, huh?

And, since no one knew of her identity-other than Koga and Miroku-everyone called her Dark Angel because she came out when it was dark. And, well, since she was doing all of those nice things, they called her angel.

She sighed heavily as she went to her apartment and tossed her things down onto the couch. She then went into her room and jerked out the outfit. It was a long leather jacket, ankle high leather boots, a black tank top, and black jeans. She also had a mask that covered her eyes, but allowed her to see with perfect clarity.

She slipped into all of this and put a holster around her waist where a gun sat, eagerly waiting to be pulled out and used. Even though she had those powers, she wanted to have to gun as well. She wasn't very good with her powers just yet.

She flipped off the light and locked her hotel room before jumping out the window and walking up the fire escape stairs. Once on the roof, she just stood-the same thing she did every night-waiting for a crime to break out. Usually, one did and she had to go take care of it.

And usually, she'd win.

Like she did that one time with that guy. He had longish silvery hair and was a very good fighter. He tried robbing the museum before, but she stopped him and got him sent to jail for about two years. Ever since then, he'd been out at night and she would follow him.

And she knew that he knew she was there, eyeing him suspiciously.

She still remembered his name: Inuyasha. And she remembered what a fight he'd put up against her. And the angry scowl he had given her when the cops slung him in the back of their car and sped away, lights flashing.

He had been angry.

And even now, whenever she spied on him, he'd still glare at her over his shoulder. He was, quite clearly, very pissed off with her. And he probably would be for a long time.

A storm was gathering off in the distance and the thunder shook the building gently. The dark clouds began to cover the full moon, casting all the light away. The only light there was came from the streetlights. There weren't that many cars on the highway at night, either.

Kagome suddenly heard a gunshot not far off. It was very faint, but she knew what it was. A watch on her wrist started speaking, "Kagome…help…"

It was Miroku! She knew that something was going on at the museum and she knew that she had to get there fast. She jumped down onto the fire escape and ran down the stair, leaping off the last and running down the alley toward the road where she ran down the sidewalk, careful to avoid any people.

Once she reached the museum, she ran up to the front doors where, just a while ago, they had been unlocked. She gave them a quick jerk. Locked. "Damn it," She cursed, turning and running toward the basement where there was a large window. She didn't want to waste bullets, so she ran, very fast, and dived.

She went right through it, causing shards of glass to fly everywhere, but she kept running. She raced up the steps to the main floor, then up to the second floor. Once there, she stopped dead in her tracks, her boots sliding across the marble floor.

Miroku was lying on his stomach on the floor, crimson liquid surround him. He had been shot in the leg and was bleeding profusely. Kagome looked up and saw them.

Naraku, a very well known thief, was holding a terrified Sango in his left arms, the Sacred Shikon Jewel in the other. That jewel was rumored to have great power that was capable of destroying many things. Standing next to Naraku was Kagura, his friend, and Inuyasha.

Kagome gasped. Inuyasha…why was he getting into the wrong crowd again? He had been doing so well…was it to get revenge on her?

"Well, well, well," Naraku said nonchalantly, "If it isn't Dark Angel."

Kagome jerked out her gun and aimed it at his head, "Naraku, let her go!"

Naraku tisk-tisked her, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He put Sango in front of him. "You could hurt her."

Kagome clenched the gun tighter. _Damn…_

"Good girl. Wise decision." Naraku commented, pointing the gun at Sango's head. She barely pulled the trigger when he suddenly whirled around to his right and shot Inuyasha in the leg. The latter screamed in pain and fell to the floor, grabbing his wounded limb. Kagome gasped at Naraku's actions. He had just turned on his own teammate.

"You're worthless, Inuyasha." Naraku said, aiming his weapon at Inuyasha's head.

One shot echoed through the museum. Kagome didn't know why she did it. But she had. Naraku turned to glare at her, a bullet wound in his right arm. Inuyasha was clearly relieved for his pale face began to regain its color. "I'll get you for this…" Naraku said, seething with rage, "another time."

He and Kagura then ran toward a big window with Sango and the jewel with them and jumped out. Kagome followed them, "No!" She yelled. She stopped at the windowsill and looked down. They were nowhere to be found.

Kagome punched the wall in frustration, leaving a pretty big dent. She turned around, expecting to find and injured Inuyasha there next to Miroku. That wasn't what she got, however.

All she found was Miroku, lying in pain. All that remained of Inuyasha was a large pulled of his blood.

Kagome groaned and walked over to Miroku and helped him up to a nearby table. He shrieked in pain one time because she wasn't quite able to keep some weight off of his leg. After he had sat down and she had bandaged him up with a medical care kit he kept stored in a nearby cabinet, Miroku finally said something, "Kagome…"

The latter removed her mask to reveal her brown gaze, "What?"

"Bring Sango back. And the Jewel."

"What were you going to ask Sango?" Kagome demanded, ignoring what he told her to do.

"I was going to ask her to marry me." Miroku answered, stretching his leg out a little to get more comfortable in the plastic seat Kagome had sat him in.

"Oh." Kagome replied.

"Please," Miroku begged, "Go save her. And kill that bastard Naraku. And bring the jewel back in one piece."

Kagome nodded, kneeling down in front of him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. I will."

"You will?" Miroku asked, sort of doubtfully, "I mean, I know you will…but the question is…" He paused.

Kagome looked away, her mind on someone else. Inuyasha. Why had he done that? How could he have joined Naraku? The two didn't like one another, so why was he working on his side?

"I know you will do it," Miroku continued, "The question is…can you?" He looked at her with his violet eyes.

"Of course I can," Kagome winked at him. She then put her mask back on and stood up, "I'm the Dark Angel, remember?"

-

How was it? Please tell me!

J 183


	2. The Nightclub and New Alliances

****

Code Name: Dark Angel

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Sorry it took so long! I mean I have gotten so many reviews for Demonic Desires and Broken Hearts that I have really been trying to update them for all of you guys. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. Well, here it is.

Hope it's good!

2- The Nightclub and New Alliances

Kagome grasped her gun tightly in between her sweaty fingers as she stood beside of the entrance to the old nightclub that once was flowing with life. It used to be in business and lots of people used to come there at night to dance, make out, and, usually, some prostitutes would carry home a man or two.

She rarely ever visited that place when it was up and running and she dreaded coming there on this cold, lonely night. But, she knew, she had to do it for Sango's sake and practically the whole world needed her as well. The jewel that Naraku had stolen was fabled to be capable of having enough power to destroy a lot of things.

And this nightclub was a really good hiding place for gang members and whoever else just happened to be running from the law enforcement. She turned and, with one swift kick, she busted the old, rusty door open. She held her gun out in front of her as if it could deploy a shield in order to protect her.

Even though she traveled in darkness, she could not trust it. Well, not really _it, _just whatever was _in _it. The electricity did not work and tables were tipped over everywhere along with chairs. Shards of broken glass were scattered all across the floor and even on bar stools and counter tops.

Her boots clicked on the hardwood floor as she silently made her way around one of the counters. She stepped on a piece of glass and paused instantly, hoping that, if anyone was there, that they had not heard the sound.

After a moment of not moving, she finally relaxed a bit and began to sneak around slyly, looking for any trace of Naraku, Kagura, and Sango. And also, she was now willing to admit, Inuyasha.

Well, and why not? He had been in an illegal robbery and kidnapping. Well, maybe not kidnapping, but he was definitely with the robbers. And he had been betrayed and shot. And Kagome had been worried. She hardly knew the guy and she was already concerned for his life. Was she growing soft?

No. She was not. She was almost sure she wasn't. She just hoped that he had gotten some kind of medical care and was out of danger.

She was beginning to feel nervous. But she kept commanding herself to proceed and not to turn away and try to hide. She wandered around the scratched up mahogany snack bar and stepped over stools that had been tipped over. She heard thunder clapping off in the distance and saw a flash of lightning that illuminated everything inside dully.

Keeping her gun aimed in front of her, she continued to walk around the bar counter quietly and stealthily. She paused for a moment, suddenly deciding that the place was empty of intruders and lawbreakers. Impetuously, someone leapt out over the counter and wrapped their left arm around her throat while holding a gun at her head with their right.

Kagome gasped, holding her hands up instantly. She had only been in a situation like this a number of times and she despised them. "Easy," She whispered soothingly, "calm down. I don't want any trouble."

"Oh yeah?" Demanded a masculine voice, "Then why are you sneaking around here, swinging your gun around, Dark Angel?"

Kagome recognized that voice. It was the same voice that had cursed her angrily. It was the same voice that had cried out after the owner of that voice had been shot by his own teammate. "Inuyasha?"

The mentioned loosened his grip a little at the sound of her delicate voice. Kagome took this as an advantage and grasped the arm around her neck and flipped him over her onto the hardwood floor. He made a pitiful 'Oof' as the air rushed from him. He regained his composure instantly and pointed the gun at her face while she copied his actions.

It was a stare-off with neither of them showing any signs of lowering their weapons or looking away as they stared at each other unblinkingly. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded without blinking or dropping his gun.

"What are _you _doing here?" Kagome asked, ignoring his question. "You are a suspect in the robbery of an ancient artifact and a kidnapping of a young woman. Now talk. What do you know about Naraku and his partner?"

"I'm not saying anything." Inuyasha said cockily.

Kagome cocked her pistol and held it up to his nose, "I'm tired of games, got it? So, you better talk or else I'll give this trigger a good squeeze."

Inuyasha gulped a little, realizing that she was not joking. "Fine, I'll talk. After I am allowed to get up without a gun pointed at my face."

Kagome backed away, pulling her gun up reluctantly, and placed it in its holster on her side. "All right. Get up and start talking."

Inuyasha got up only to cry out in pain and collapse to the floor. He had dropped his weapon and was clinging onto his leg in pain as blood continued to seep out through his fingers and onto the floor. Kagome gasped when she saw all of the blood and bent down onto one knee and pulled out some bandages she had stored in her jacket.

She cleaned the wound with a rag before wrapping it up tightly. He winced in pain as she finished tying it and wiped some of the blood on her pants. She extended a hand to help him up.

He looked at it uncertainly but took it anyway and let her drag him to his feet. She helped him over to a table and sat him in a chair that hadn't been knocked over and retrieved his weapon and returned it to him. "There," She breathed, "Now, talk."

He glared up at her before sighing and beginning, "Look, I know I don't like that dumb-ass Naraku. But he threatened to kill Sesshomaru, my brother. Even though I wouldn't mind Sesshomaru being dead, I don't want someone like Naraku offing him. I'd rather do it. But he threatened to kill him, so I said I'd help him out in stealing the Jewel. I didn't know that he was going to kidnap that girl or anything. And I sure as heck didn't know he was going to try to get rid of me, either. I figured he would, but I wasn't sure." He stopped, took a deep breath, and finished, "There? How was that? You satisfied now?"

Kagome gaped at him. "You were doing so well, too."

"Shut up." He spat acrimoniously.

Kagome glowered at him. "You're lucky I even helped you out! I could have and probably should have killed you a minute ago!"

"Well, why didn't you?" He yelled as they both stared at each other again with anger in their eyes.

Kagome couldn't find the right words. Why hadn't she killed him? She couldn't, that was why. She could not kill him like she said she could have. All she managed to say was; "Look, I want to get the jewel and Sango back. You want revenge on Naraku, right? So, how about we team up and, you know, kill him?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "I could care less about Naraku, the jewel, and Sango," He said.

Kagome jerked her gun out and pointed at him, very pissed off, "Sango is my friend, got that? I care about her and I'm not going to let Naraku harm her."

"Ok, ok," He said, "Fine. I wouldn't want to join up with you. I mean, if I'm not really interested in killing Naraku or getting the jewel back or saving that girl, then what's in it for me other than death?"

Kagome stared at him as she put her gun away again. "The police," She said, "Will not arrest you."

He eyed her curiously, "What do you mean?"

"You were involved in a crime-theft. And, they'll probably put you away for kidnapping as well seeing as how you were in alliance with Naraku. So, if you team with me, they would probably-more than likely- reconsider." She stuck out her hand, "What do you say?"

He looked at her hand suspiciously, "I don't know. I mean, after all, you sent me to prison for two years."

Kagome sighed in irritation and also sadness, "I know and I'm sorry. But it's what I do, ok? You were committing a crime and I stopped you. It's over; it's in the past. So, let's put it behind us for now. You can try to kill me later if you want."

Inuyasha smirked and stretched out his hand slowly and gasped hers in his. They fit together almost perfectly, but they ignored it and shook. "Deal," He said.

"Deal." She replied, feeling, for reasons she could not fathom, strange. It was weird how she and Inuyasha were teaming up. "Do you know where they're hiding?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I know where they were hiding. But they've probably cleared out by now."

"I don't care if they have or not," Kagome said suddenly, "just take me to them."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "All right. Let's go." They got up and left the nightclub and headed toward the outer limits of the city where there were lots of trees and bushes. An old shack sat in the middle of a patch of trees. It looked abandoned as well, but Inuyasha and Kagome continued to walk up to it anyway.

They stopped at the door, their guns drawn in case something happened. Inuyasha had to admit that he felt sort of like a police officer with Kagome as his partner. Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes met for a brief second before they nodded and kicked down the door…

-

How was it? I hope it was good. Nice cliffy, eh? Please review. I'll try to update soon!


	3. What a Blast

****

Code Name: Dark Angel

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing for all of my stories. I appreciate it. Keep it up! Well, here it is.

Hope it's good!

3- What a blast

__

Previously

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes met for a brief second before they nodded and kicked the down the door…

__

Now

They had their guns pointed inside of the old shack, but they saw no one inside. Only old, beaten up furniture lingered, but no Naraku, Kagura, or Sango. Kagome lowered her weapon in disappointment, "Man. I guess they had figured that I would've caught up to you sooner or later and make you spit out their hiding spot."

Inuyasha had already put his gun away and was rummaging through the shack, searching for anything that might've been left behind, "They're smarter than you think."

Kagome put her gun away and began to help him look, "I know that." She replied, "The question is, how smart?"

"Smart enough," Inuyasha answered. "They're good with the element of surprise and sneak attacks. But, they're pretty dumb if they left these." He pulled out two handguns from the closet he was searching. "They're loaded."

Kagome walked up to him and took one from him. "That's good. We're going to need all the ammunition we can get."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah."

They began to look some more only to come up with a knife and another handgun. "Here," Inuyasha said, "Take the knife in case you run out of bullets. You need it more than I do."

"You," Kagome said with a smirk as she took the sharp knife form his large hands, "have obviously never seen me fight."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before saying, "It's almost morning. Shouldn't you go somewhere and hide from the light, bat girl?"

"Ha ha," Kagome said wittily, "You're coming with me,"

"I am?" He asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes. We need to figure out what we're going to do next if we're going to bring Naraku down." She answered before turning and walking away, Inuyasha trailing after her.

* * *

"We have the jewel, so why can we not kill her?" Demanded a very distressed woman.

"Kagura," Naraku sighed evenly, "Calm yourself."

"But, we have what we desire! Shouldn't we kill her already?" Kagura was growing impatient.

"No," Naraku answered, fingering the jewel between his fingers, "That woman Dark Angel will come after us, I know. And when she does, we'll have a hostage."

Kagura smirked, "Great idea, Naraku."

In the room next door, Sango was tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth. Drying tearstains were streaked across her pale and dirty face as she struggled to rip her arms out of the ropes that were cutting into her flesh.

She soon stopped when she found the situation hopeless and relaxed against the chair where she began sobbing some more from fear. She prayed that someone would come and save her soon.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were still walking down the sidewalk, the rays of the sun appearing above the buildings' rooftops. "This way," Kagome said as they turned left and walked a little ways before stopping in front of the museum.

"Why are we coming back here?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, turning around to look at him as they stopped at the entrance.

"What?" He wanted to know.

"Shut up." Kagome turned and tugged on the door. It was locked so she pulled the left sleeve of her jacket back, revealing a weird looking watch, "Miroku, it's me. Open up."

Inuyasha just stared at her like she had just walked off of a space ship from another planet, but stopped when the door opened and Kagome walked in. He followed after her.

They walked for a little bit and stopped inside of the room where Inuyasha had been shot the night before. Kagome sat down next to Miroku, who was still a little tired from the robbery the night before. "Hey," She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." He said shortly. "What is he doing here?" He demanded heatedly, jumping up and glaring at Inuyasha.

"It's ok," Kagome assured him softly, "He's with me. He didn't want to have anything to do with that, trust me." She removed the mask that covered her eyes.

Inuyasha looked stunned. He had no idea what she looked like without that mask on because, to him, she was known as Dark Angel. He had no clue what her real name was or what she looked like. "Whoa. So, what's your name?"

The Dark Angel looked up at him with her brown eyes, piercing yet caring. "Kagome. Tell anyone else and I'll have to kill you."

Inuyasha tossed his hands up defensively, "No problem."

She smiled before turning to look at Miroku. "Are you all right?" She inquired gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Any word on Sango or anything?" He asked eagerly.

Kagome simply shook her head sadly. "No, I'm sorry. Not yet. Naraku left his old hiding spot and went to a new one. We don't have any leads."

He lowered his gaze, "Oh."

"The museum is closed, isn't it? Can we stay here during the day?" Kagome wanted to know.

"Yes, it's closed because of the stolen artifact and Sango's kidnapping. I didn't call the cops, though. And it's also closed because you aren't working here today either." He paused and sighed, "Yes, you can stay here during the day."

"Wait," Inuyasha said suddenly, "So, you work here?"

"There's a lot of things," Kagome said as she walked into the lobby where they served coffee and snacks for employees, "that you still don't know about me."

"Wait! Maybe you can tell me more about you." Inuyasha called as he followed her.

Kagome got herself a soda from the fridge while Inuyasha got a snickers bar. "Well," Kagome said after she drank some of her soda, "My parents died when I was about fifteen-murdered right in front of me because some jackass was robbing my house and we were all home. I started working here when I was seventeen and decided that I would find that bastard who killed my parents. So I did, but I disguised myself so no one would find out who captured him. I found him and got him sent to jail where he died in prison. Someone saw me and gave me my name. I've been Dark Angel ever since."

"Oh." Inuyasha said. He was eyeing a picture that was hanging on the wall behind her. "Harsh."

"What about you?" Kagome asked, finishing her soda.

"My mom and dad died when I was about, I don't know, ten. And my bro took care of me, but we hate each other. That's basically it. Other than the fact that you sent me to jail."

"All right, enough already! I get it. You're still peeved at me 'cause I sent you. I said I was sorry." Kagome exclaimed.

He finished his candy and threw the wrapper in the trash. "I'm beat, where can I sleep?"

"There's a couch in the next room over. Sleep well. We've got to leave tonight and see if we can find any leads on Naraku." Kagome informed him.

"All right." He replied.

"Oh, wait!" Kagome said, jumping up and handing him something round. "It's so we can keep up with each other. If you can't find me, turn it on and you can locate me."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Then he walked away and went into the next room.

Kagome sighed. What a jerk. She sat down in her chair again and leaned her head back. In a way, she hated having him for a partner, but she knew that she needed him. After a few minutes, sleep over took her.

* * *

Darkness flooded the world, filling it with its cold depths. Rain was pattering hard everywhere. Under the golden halos of the streetlights, the rain seemed to fall even harder. Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the pitch-black alleyway side-by-side.

They only that was heard was the pattering of the rain and their footsteps and the occasional car that passed by, honking its horn loudly for no apparent reason. "Where do you think they could be?" Kagome asked, referring to Sango and her captors.

"I don't know," Came Inuyasha's reply, "They could be anywhere."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the guy that was now in front of her. He was a little taller than her, "I know that, I'm not stupid!"

Inuyasha smirked, "Well, you're smart enough not to fall off roofs at night, I'll give you that much."

Kagome glared up at him, a low growl rumbling inside of throat. But suddenly, sirens wailed loudly as a fire truck raced by along with two cop cars.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, their argument forgotten, and nodded before headed off after the vehicles. When they arrived at the scene, they found that the firemen were frantically trying to put out the fire that had engulfed the old Nightclub-the same club Kagome and Inuyasha had been in a night before.

Police were scrambling about, trying to figure out how is started or who had started it.

"Naraku," Inuyasha said coldly.

"Kagura," Kagome added as she examined everything that was going on. Why would Naraku set the Nightclub on fire? He had what he wanted and there was no reason to burn the club down. Was he just doing it for fun? Kagome let her gaze run over everything, including the gas station right beside of the club where she noticed the trail of oil that was running toward the gas tanks.

The fire was already burning the oil and was going down the trail toward the tanks, too. Kagome felt her heart lurch and her legs felt wobbly. She wanted to move, but felt she couldn't. "I-Inuyasha," She said through numb lips.

He looked at her and saw that something was wrong. He followed her gaze and realized the same thing. But, unlike Kagome, he could move. He ran toward to police officers and yelled, "Hey! You gotta put that fire out at the gas tanks, quick!"

The police officers turned and one smirked, "Well, well, well. If it isn't our little buddy, Inuyasha. Trying to frame someone, are we?"

"Hell no," Inuyasha said acrimoniously, "I'm trying to keep you from dying, moron."

The officer was infuriated by this remark and he grabbed Inuyasha by the wrists, twisted him around and flung him up against the back of his car. "What'd you call me? I could get you arrested for assaulting a cop." He was lying, of course, but he hated Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was struggling to get loose, all to no avail.

Kagome managed to force herself to walk and stepped out of the shadows. "That's enough!" She cried. "He's trying to warn you of danger and here you are, trying to arrest him!"

The officer let Inuyasha go instantly and looked at Kagome almost as if she were an angel who had just emerged from heaven. "What d-danger?" He stammered.

"Over there," Kagome motioned toward the trail, "You better put that fire out before it follows the oil trail and blows those tanks up."

The firefighters had heard her and busily went to clean up while Kagome and Inuyasha turned away, their work finished. But, as they did, they took notice of a note that was attached to one of the tanks. Kagome went over and picked it up in her shaky hands. It read:

Dark Angel,

If you're reading this, well then, I give you my farewell whishes. I am certain that you, Inuyasha, and everyone else there are about to have a blast.

Naraku and Kagura.

Kagome dropped the note and let it flutter down toward the wet pavement. She looked down and saw a bomb stuck between the two gas tanks. The trail of oil had been nothing more than a distraction to keep them from seeing the bomb, which would have resulted in their death. "Run! Everyone, get out of here now! There is a bomb!"

Everyone looked panicked, but they took off. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand in his and they raced off as far away as possible. They weren't far away when it blew up, getting extra momentum from the gas tanks. The extreme force threw Inuyasha and Kagome to the ground. They still held hands, however, and covered their heads. Once the debris stopped flying, they sat up.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was shaking pretty badly. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Kagome replied. "Just a little shaken up. Come on, let's get back to the museum."

They arrived back at the museum and just sat in the lobby, eating. Neither one of them said anything for a long time. Not until Inuyasha said, "I think we should split up tomorrow night. It might be a lot easier."

Kagome had been growing desperate, so she said, "Ok, sure. As long as we're both on full alert."

He nodded, "I will be. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kagome replied, watching him as he left the room and went to sleep on the couch. She sighed and decided to get some sleep, too. She had no idea that, the next night, their idea wouldn't work quite well…

-

How was it? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

Adorable Chibi Miko


	4. Split up and Captured

****

Code Name: Dark Angel

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing for all of my stories. I appreciate it. Keep it up! Well, here it is.

Hope it's good!

4- Split up and Captured

Kagome proceeded down the dark alley stealthily. She held her hand on top of her gun, which was still in its holster. She would only use it if she needed it.

Even though she was supposed to be searching for any signs of Naraku, her mind kept floating back to the subject of Inuyasha's safety.

She admitted to herself that she was worried about his well-being. He had agreed to help her after all, so it would be partially her fault if he got killed. But then again, it would be his fault also since he agreed to join her in her quest.

She was starting to feel a little nervous about the fact that they had decided to spit up in order cover more ground. It was starting to sound foolish to her, but in a strange way, reasonable, as well. At least they covered more ground and narrowed the hiding places down.

Unfortunately, it made it more dangerous.

She was completely aware of this fact, but she moved on. She just needed to find Naraku and get Sango and the jewel back. She just _had _to.

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, illuminating the alley. She could see that she was not alone. Looking closer as lightning lit the sky up once again, she saw that they worked for someone, probably Naraku.

They took a step closer to her. They were wielding weapons, so, to even the score, Kagome took out her own and held it in front of her as they drew nearer. Rain began to patter against her, drenching her hair and clothing.

The men, however, paid no heed to the rain. They were only focusing on one thing; killing the Dark Angel.

They began to shoot at her, causing her to run for her life. She ducked behind a dumpster and peeked out every now and then to fire off a few rounds in an attempt to shoot them. She took out two men, but still had about seven left. Shooting constantly, she took out another and ran out of bullets. She cursed under her breath and took off running as they walked closer.

She did a front flip when they began firing at her again, dodging every bullet.

She dived out of the alley and began to race down the street, rain splashing against her face and lightning flashing in the sky. She heard them shooting behind her, so she ran into another alley and hid behind the dumpster there.

Jerking out her other gun, Kagome aimed and waited for them to emerge around the corner. As soon as one did, she fired off three shots, watching as his body shook when they made contact with him, killing him on the spot.

Another came around the corner and she fired, only to shoot him in the arm, losing her last bullets.

"Damn it!" She yelled, getting up and leaping up onto the dumpster. She then jumped up and grabbed the rooftop and pulled herself up and onto it. She ran across it and found the fire escape and climbed down it. She had to get a hold of Inuyasha so she could tell him that she thought that they should get out of there; their plan was not going well.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled into her watch. Before they had left, she had given him a watch so they could communicate with each other in a bad situation. "Inuyasha, can you hear me? What's going on with you?"

She listened and only heard shooting. Wherever he was, he must have been in a shootout. She pulled out her locator and tracked him down on it as she continued to run. She found him on the locator screen and arrived there.

She saw him racing toward her, shooting behind him at more men that had been dispatched for him. He turned and saw her and put his guns away on his sides. When he reached her, he did not stop, and instead, grabbed her hand and began dragging her along behind him.

"Inuyasha!" She cried when they ran into a parking lot and hid behind a cluster of cars. "I think we should just give it up. I'm out of ammo and there are way too many here for us to fight."

"I thought," He said as he shot at more men as they entered the parking lot, "you were some kind of great fighter. Now's your chance to prove it to me."

"Um," Kagome pointed out as she watched one of his bullets come in contact with one of the men's right shoulder, "They have guns. All I have is a knife and empty guns. They would kill me before I could even make it up to them to punch them."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said irritably and tiredly, "Shut up and do it. I'll cover you. Promise."

Kagome figured that it would be all right to trust his word, so she ran toward the men, leaving the safety of the car that was being shot at. She heard Inuyasha shooting behind her and knew that he was shooting at the men in front of her.

Once she made it to one of them, she thrust the bottom of her hand upward toward his nose, breaking it. She knew it broke because she heard the nasal cartilage crack. She dropped his gun and grasped his nose in pain. Kagome bent down quickly and grabbed the gun and shot him a few times in the stomach and chest.

She then turned around and shot two more men until she ran out of ammo. She tossed the gun aside and gasped when one of the men grabbed her around her neck and began to put pressure. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. He made a heavy 'thud' against the pavement. She then grabbed his arm and twisted it until it broke.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha shot the rest of the men down. He walked up to her and smirked, "Impressive," He said.

"I…told…ya…so…" She breathed.

"Well, I think that's enough for one night, let's get outta here-" He broke off when he looked behind Kagome and seen more men. "Yeah, let's run."

Kagome looked behind her and saw them and took off running, Inuyasha right behind her. They ran down the street and stopped right at the edge of a construction site. "We need to get back to the museum somehow." Kagome said breathlessly.

"But how?" He asked.

"I know!" Kagome turned and looked at the metal bars of the building being made, "We'll climb up there and run. Come on!"

Inuyasha groaned, but followed her, nonetheless.

Kagome had just reached a nearby dumpster when she heard a bloodcurdling scream and a crash. She turned around and found that Inuyasha had been shot in the leg once again and had fallen into a group of tin trashcans. She took a step toward him, wanting to assist him somehow.

He looked up and shook his head at her actions, "No! Just go, Ka-Dark Angel!" He kept himself from revealing her true identity, "Forget about me! Save yourself!"

"No! You're coming with me." She ran forward and wrapped her arm around his and tried to hoist him up to his feet. Much to her surprise, he jerked out his gun and aimed at her head, "Go or you'll die at my hands."

Kagome gasped and stared at him in shock.

"Go!" He yelled, "I'll be all right! I'll turn my locator on."

Kagome glanced up at the men approaching her and Inuyasha and nodded, "Ok. But I'm coming for you."

"Ok."

She turned and ran unwillingly as Inuyasha watched through tears of pain. She ran and leapt up onto a barrel before jumping up onto the dumpster and climbed onto the first level before pulling herself up onto the second level. She gained momentum as she immediately dived up onto the third level.

Inuyasha glanced at the men surrounding him in indifference as he bled on the alley floor. He was unsure of what they had planned for him.

"Shoot her!" A familiar voice rang out. Too familiar. Naraku. "No," Inuyasha protested weakly. He looked back at Naraku and saw, in what seemed to be slow motion, a man next to Naraku hit one knee, take aim, and fire two rounds at Kagome's retreating form. The shots seemed to echo forever in the alley as one of the shots found a mark. He saw her body jerk. She lost her footing, hanging from the third level ledge.

She tried to regain her balance and succeeded in doing so. She pulled herself up weakly and stood on her feet. She turned to look at Inuyasha, tears in her eyes.

'Go,' He mouthed to her. 'Be careful.' He also mouthed something else that she could not make out, so, despite the pain in her back, she turned and ran, tears streaming from her eyes.

From where Inuyasha lay, he smiled a little, knowing that she was safe and had gotten away. But he could not help but feel afraid for himself now that he was alone and in Naraku's hands.

Naraku came up behind Inuyasha, aiming his gun at the injured man's head. "You are pathetic, Inuyasha." He said. "How could you have fallen in love with the enemy?"

Inuyasha jerked his head up, "What? I don't like her, or even love her!"

"Well, whatever the case," Naraku said evilly, "You'll never see her alive again." And after that, He slammed his gun against the back of Inuyasha's head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

Kagome sat, huddled up against the wall of the construction building. Even though Inuyasha had told her to run, she could not bring herself to do so. She was staying there so she could see if he had gotten killed or not. She hadn't heard any gunshots after she had run off, so, that was a good sign. And on the locator, his signal was moving.

She pulled herself to her feet, deciding that she needed to get cleaned up, and dragged herself back to the museum where Miroku decided to comment upon her current condition.

"Man, Kagome," He said as he cleaned the wound with a wet rag, "they sure got you good."

Kagome winced as he put pressure against her back, "Shut up. I'm not really in the mood." She pulled out the locator and looked for Inuyasha'a signal. It had stopped and she eyed it so long until she felt dizzy.

"Sorry. You need to rest for a few-" Miroku began, but Kagome cut him off.

"No! I'm going to find Inuyasha whether you want me to or not. You could even join me if you like." She said, "But I understand why you would want to stay behind."

"I'll take it into consideration. But, bat woman, I think you should rest until tonight." Miroku said, chuckling a bit.

"Fine. But when nighttime comes," She paused, a sparkle in her eyes, "I'm going straight to an old friend for help."

-

I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much BeccaPatty for all of your ideas on all of my stories! I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without you!

Adorable Chibi Miko


	5. An old friend and Daring rescues

****

Code Name: Dark Angel

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing for all of my stories. I appreciate it. Keep it up! NOTE: Lemon in later chapter! Well, here it is.

Hope it's good!

5- An old friend and daring rescues

"So, let me get this straight," Koga said as he leaned against the doorframe of the living room. Kagome and Miroku were sitting on the soft, brown couch. "Naraku took your girlfriend," He looked at Miroku, "And the jewel. Kagome, you and Inuyasha teamed up together to stop him and now, Inuyasha's caught, too. And you want…my help?"

Kagome remained expression, "Yes. You've got the idea, pretty much. I really need you help, though."

"Yeah," Miroku spoke up suddenly. He hadn't said a word since they'd arrived at Koga's home, "She got shot earlier today."

Kagome groaned. Here it came.

"You did?" Koga's face held shock and concern, "Are you all right? Let me see."

"No," Kagome said quickly, "no, I'm fine. Honestly. Look, are you gonna help or not?"

"Well," He said hesitantly, "I'm supposed to marry Ayame in a few weeks. I wouldn't want to end up dead before then."

"I mean it's your choice. I'd be better off with you joining me, though." Kagome said, dropping her eyes to the hardwood floor. She and Koga had met before her parents had died and they used to hang out a lot. He even admitted to having a crush on her once, but, when her parents were murdered and she became Dark Angel, she told him about it and hardly ever hung around with him after that.

"I'll do it." He said, obviously reading her mind and realizing that she had been thinking about the past. "Where do we start?"

Kagome jerked her head up and smiled before standing up and approaching him with a duffle bag over her right shoulder. She dropped it gently at his feet. "Here," She said, bending down and unzipping it to reveal the few guns she and Miroku had purchased earlier. "Take one."

Koga gaped at the few handguns in the bag. "Whoa, Kagome," He commented in awe after he picked one of the weapons up, "You must be really serious about this thing."

Kagome pulled two guns out and put them in holsters at her sides before putting one more right below her chest on the inside of her leather jacket. Miroku took two for him and put them on his sides. Kagome stared at him, her jaw sagging.

"What?" He asked, "I'm coming with you."

Kagome couldn't help but smile brightly. "Thanks."

"No problem." Miroku answered.

Kagome removed her mask for a moment in order to cool off; she had been sweating profusely above her brow.

"I haven't seen that beautiful face in a long time." Koga complimented.

"Thank you," Kagome said, wiping her face off with the back of her hand before replacing the mask, "but you have a fiancé, remember?"

"Yeah, so?" Koga responded, "I can still compliment you."

Kagome smirked and rolled her eyes. "We should get going. Koga, you and Miroku get in the car outside. I got my bike." She then turned and walked out of the door, the two men following her.

"Bike?" Koga asked in befuddlement, "Does she mean a bicycle?"

Miroku just grinned when he saw the surprise on Koga's face when he saw Kagome put a helmet over her head and leap onto a Motor Cycle and spin out, leaving a long black streak across the asphalt.

"Oh," Was all Koga managed to say before her got into the car with Miroku and they followed after Kagome.

The ride was relatively quiet with neither Koga nor Miroku uttering a word. Instead, they just stared at the stretch of highway in front of them, their headlights illuminating Kagome's form as she rode her bike like a pro. Even though she had never really used it before, she was good at it because her father had taught her how to ride it.

"Miroku," Kagome scratchy voice buzzed on his communication watch, "I've got a lock on Inuyasha's signal. Take a left, then another left." She gasped, "They're in the old warehouse."

"Got that, Kagome. Go on ahead, we'll catch up with-" As soon as he said 'go on ahead,' Kagome sped up faster, doing about eighty or so, the motor cycle's engine roaring.

Koga just looked on with wide eyes. "Whoa. She must want him back a whole lot." He commented.

"Maybe." Miroku replied.

* * *

Inuyasha cried out in pain as another foot came crashing down yet again onto his ribs. "Tell me where that wench is!" Naraku shouted angrily, "Tell me or suffer the consequences!" 

Inuyasha just glared up at the man before spitting, "Fuck you."

Naraku became even more infuriated with his response and kicked him again in the ribs before stomping on his stomach. Inuyasha grabbed his abdominal region in pain, as he lay there, bleeding and battered, on the cold, cement floor.

"You better tell me where she is now, Inuyasha," Naraku commanded, aiming a gun at his head, "or die along with that woman I am holding captive."

Inuyasha just stared into the barrel of the gun as if looking at his ghost. _I've got to hold on._

"Not talking?" Naraku asked, amusement in his voice. He started to squeeze the trigger barely, but quickly aimed at his left arm and pulled the trigger. Inuyasha cried out in pain as blood began seeping from his new wound. The crimson liquid joined the rest of the blood form his leg.

"Now, tell me where she is, or die." Naraku said, aiming at Inuyasha's heart.

"I'm right here, Naraku." Kagome said as she had her gun poised in her fingers, ready to shoot him in the back. "Leave him alone."

Naraku smirked with arrogance as he turned to face her. "Ah, Dark Angel, I see you have not died yet from the injuries you sustained in the shootout earlier. By the way, so nice of you to finally join us."

Kagome remained expressionless. Even though he could not see her face due to her mask. She kept a close watch on the men surrounding Naraku and also Kagura. "Inuyasha, are you all right?" She asked, glancing at him for a moment before watching her enemies.

He coughed and groaned, as he rolled over a bit, "Never better." He said sarcastically.

"Good." Kagome replied as Koga and Miroku appeared behind her. "Naraku, if you give Inuyasha, Sango, and the Jewel to me, then maybe the police will think twice about putting you to death. They might decide to let you rot in prison." She thought about the man who killed her parents. "Now, are you going to go quietly?"

Naraku chuckled, "Now, now," He said in a tisk-tisk voice, "Why would I hand over something that took me a long time to collect? You must be crazy. In the meantime, you can fight for them." He snapped his fingers and his men charged at Kagome and her friends.

Kagome began firing at the men, Koga and Miroku copying her actions. She counted about four go down into their own sea of blood before tossing her two worthless guns to the side and backing up as men charged for her. Koga and Miroku were firing at their own handpicked men, but began fighting when they ran out of ammo.

Kagome went to hit a man, but he grabbed her right wrist. She tried to use the other one, but he grabbed that one as well. She did a back flip and gave a hard kick to his jaw. She landed gracefully on one knee and watched as he fell to the ground, holding his mouth as a little ribbon of blood trickled down his chin.

She ducked when someone tried to hit her from behind and he ended up hitting the man in front of Kagome, which caused her to laugh a little in amusement before she gave a powerful punch to his stomach. He collapsed to the ground, trying to gasp in air. She then took out her knife-even though she still had two more guns left-and stabbed him in the chest, making a terrible fleshy-ripping sound.

She jerked her knife out and swung it around behind her, the blade incising into another man's throat. He fell and Kagome went on to killing more men. It was a gruesome job, but it wasn't as if she could kick them and leave them; they would have gotten right back up and killed her.

Koga ran up to her and said, "There's not many left. We can take 'em down. You got kill Naraku and get Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded and turned around to go after Naraku, but she saw him, with some disdain, grab the jewel from Kagura, who was watching the scene before her, and run away with it. "No! Get back here, you coward!" Kagome cried, running after him.

She stopped when she couldn't see him anymore. But Kagura caught her eye and she spun around to find the woman running. "No way are you getting away from me now," Kagome muttered angrily, pulling her gun out of her holster and aiming it at the left side of her back and firing. It took only one shot to kill her. Her lifeless body collapsed to the floor in a heap of flesh, bone, and blood.

The sound of shooting and fighting stopped as Miroku and Koga finished off the last of the men. Kagome gazed down at the bloody warehouse floor and her eyes fell upon Inuyasha, who had, by that time, managed to stand on his leg that was not injured. He smiled up at her and she felt tears brim the corners of her eyes. She had failed in trying to get the jewel. She had a feeling that Naraku had gotten out of there with not only the jewel, but Sango as well.

She ran and embraced Inuyasha around the neck, "I couldn't do it! I couldn't kill him. And now he's gone and Sango's probably going to be killed! And it's all my fault…" She sobbed.

Inuyasha was shocked. For the whole three years that he'd known her, she had never cried. And she certainly never hugged him. They collapsed onto the floor that was now stained with blood. "It's ok," He murmured, "Don't worry." He pushed her back a little with his right arm-the arm not injured from Naraku-and looked into her eyes. "We'll get her back. And the jewel."

Kagome sniffled and stood up, wiping her tears away before helping Inuyasha up to his feet. "Come on. We need to get cleaned up." And with that, they left the warehouse, Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku in the car, Kagome speeding in front of them on her bike.

The whole way she thought: _That was Naraku's hiding place. And now, I have no idea where he plans to hide next. I guess we'll search the city all over again in order to find him. But, I promise that I will get my revenge on him. No matter what._

-

I hope it was good! Sorry if it was too short. Please review and tell me what you thought of it!

Adorable Chibi Miko


	6. The Note

****

Code Name: Dark Angel

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.

Thanks BeccaPatty for all of the great ideas! I appreciate them! Oh yeah, thank you all for reading and reviewing. Keep it up, please. NOTE: Lemon in later chapter

Here it is. Enjoy and review!

6- The note

It had been almost a week since Kagome had summoned Koga to help her and Miroku with their rescue that turned out to be a partial success. Kikyo had been killed, but Naraku had escaped with Sango and the jewel. Fortunately, Kagome had gotten Inuyasha back from Naraku's clutches. He had only sustained a few injuries.

Now, he was going through his healing process. He could walk and fight pretty well. Kagome had brought her punching bag from her home to the Museum and let him work out with it. He hit it so hard that Kagome thought that he would punch a hole in it one day. She told him that one-day and he rolled his eyes and continued punching and kicking it.

Even though they had become allies and had been through bombs, shootouts, and fights, Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was not quite fond of her. She knew that deep down within his soul he was still acrimonious about her sending him to jail.

Now, Kagome was sitting in the lounge, staring at the wall, when Miroku walked in. She looked up at him, her face expressionless.

"Do you have any ideas of where he could be?" He wanted to know.

Kagome shook her head. "No. The warehouse was his last hideout. Remember? He probably figures that since we found him last time, it would be best to find a new hiding place altogether."

"Well," Miroku leaned against the doorframe. "What do you plan to do?"

Kagome pondered for a moment as she sat with her legs stretched out in another chair in front of her. "I'll have to search the city all over again. You know the deal; scout all possible hiding places for crooks."

"You know Inuyasha will not be too happy with that idea." Miroku informed his friend.

"I know," Came her reply. "But, he'll have to deal with it. I'll do this with or without his help. I don't care."

"But, Kagome," He protested, "you cannot possibly fight alone. Naraku is too crafty. He's probably hired more thugs to help him out. He has Sango, thugs, and the jewel. It is too dangerous for you to fight alone."

Kagome turned her brown-eyed gaze toward her concerned friend, "I've been fighting alone all of my life, Miroku. I can handle this. You just have to trust me, all right?"

Miroku sighed in defeat. "Oh, all right."

"What?" Inuyasha shrieked.

Kagome held her calm gaze. "You heard what I said."

He hit the punching bag really hard before shouting, "There is no way that I am going back through this entire city!"

Kagome shrugged, her casual expression unwavering, "Whatever you say. I'll do this with or without you. But remember, if I get a hold of Naraku first, then I'll be the one to kill him. Not you. So, you won't be getting your revenge, now will you?"

Inuyasha growled in frustration as he continued his assault on Kagome's punching bag. "God, I despise you," he told her.

"I know." Kagome said softly, "I can be very convincing when I want to be. I'll see you later. We'll go out tomorrow and look some." Then, she turned and walked away.

Inuyasha beat the heck out of the punching bag some more before sitting down at a table near the front entrance of the museum. Miroku emerged from the personnel lounge and sat down beside of him. After a few uneasy moments of silence, Inuyasha blurted, "I don't understand her! Why can't she just wait for Naraku to come out again? I mean he's got to blow up something sooner or later, right?"

"She feels guilty." Miroku answered coolly.

Inuyasha looked at him, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

"She feels that she should have killed Naraku last week when she saved you. Instead, she killed Kikyo and missed her opportunity to save Sango and get the jewel back." Miroku explained slowly.

"So, in other words, she's a glory hog?" Inuyasha asked.

"No!" Miroku yelled, "Sango is her best friend and she failed to rescue her like she told me she would. She feels horrible about it. She needs all the help she can get. Look at what happened to her last week right before you were taken away by Naraku."

Inuyasha looked down at the floor and mumbled a quiet, "Oh." It was all he could think of to say.

"It's getting late." Miroku said after a while of silence. "You should get some sleep before you and Kagome head off tomorrow."

"I guess you're right." Inuyasha replied. He stood up, said goodnight, and walked off. He stopped at the lounge and found Kagome in there, sitting at the table, her feet propped up in the chair across from her. She was staring at the snack machine.

"Hey," He said, his voice low.

"What do you want?" Kagome demanded, not even turning to look at him. "I thought you despised me, so why are you hanging around me?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I came to say that I'm sorry for telling you that I despised you. I really don't. I just didn't like the idea of you going through the entire city all over again."

"Well, it's something that I have to do in order to save people, especially people close to me." Kagome replied, turning to face him, her brown eyes boring into his golden ones.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, turning his eyes away from her intense stare. He was getting uncomfortable. "I can understand that. Well, goodnight." He then turned and hastened out of the lounge, leaving Kagome in silence. It was all right, though. She was used to the silence.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked around the city in broad daylight; something they had never done while they had been together. Everything was going smoothly, however, because they were dressed in simple street clothes and not crime fighting clothes.

They had been searching for two and a half hours when Inuyasha complained, "There! Can we go back to the museum now? We've looked enough!"

Kagome turned and glowered at him angrily. "No, we can't! I am going to search this city until the sun goes down, do you understand? Remember, I can do this with or without you."

Inuyasha groaned. "Fine! Let's just get this over with."

When the sun finally sank down in the horizon, Inuyasha and Kagome stopped walking at a nearby park to rest their aching and tired feet. "There," Inuyasha said, "nothing."

Kagome just stared up at him. She felt as if she were getting nothing accomplished. It was as if she felt useless. She wanted to scream at herself for being to ignorant and letting Naraku get away. She had hesitated and he escaped.

She glanced away and seen an orange glow off in the distance. "Inuyasha," She murmured through her numb lips. He turned and seen it, too. Instinctively, they turned and raced toward the orange color that continued to get brighter and brighter as they got nearer and nearer.

Kagome made it to the burning building first and seen that it was her apartment building. She slapped a hand over her mouth and watched a smoke billowed out of the top of the building and through the windows. Inuyasha came up beside of her and seen it and noticed her horrified expression. "What is it?" He wanted to know.

"No…" She murmured disbelievingly. "No, not my home!"

"That's your home?" He could not believe that her home was burning down.

"Well, I have to live somewhere!" Kagome shouted, running toward the alley and climbing up the fire escape. Inuyasha was behind her, shouting, "What are you doing? Are you crazy? It's on _fire!_"

Kagome turned and glared down at him, "I'm going in. Don't like it? Then don't follow me!" Then she spun around and ran up to her bedroom window and dived in. The firemen outside didn't even spot her. Inuyasha growled in frustration and climbed up the stairs after her. He did not want her to get hurt. He went in after her, smoke immediately filling his lungs. "Kagome," He choked out, trying to search for her.

"Over here," He heard her call out. Then he heard her coughing. He raced toward the direction of her voice and found her. She was trying to find her way back to the window.

"Come on!" she shouted. "I've got what I wanted." She began coughing hysterically. He managed to lead her back to the window and he helped her climb out and they practically leapt down the stairs and snuck away so the police did not see them.

They were walking down the street when he asked, "What'd you get?"

She showed him a picture of a woman with short black hair and a man that was cleanly shaved who stood next to her, holding her hand. "My parents." She said softly as she gazed at the picture.

"Oh." He replied. He looked up as they continued to make their way down the sidewalk and seen a note stuck to the side of a brick building. He stopped and nudged Kagome in her side gently with his elbow. She looked up and seen it as well and walked up to it cautiously as if it were a ticking bomb. She picked it up and read it aloud, "Dark Angel, if you want to see your precious Sango alive again, then I suggest you do me a favor. I want you to steal a sword for me. It is at the museum four miles away from where I took the sacred jewel. Steal it and you can have your little friend. Naraku."

Kagome gasped and looked up at Inuyasha, who was looking down at the ground. "What do we…do?"

He shrugged, "Let's just get back, all right?"

"Ok." Kagome replied and they turned and headed off.

* * *

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome, who was beating the hell out of her punching bag. She was wearing shorts and a work out belly shirt and her hair was put up in a high ponytail. Her face was red and just by looking at her; he knew that she was really stressed. "How are you doing?"

She turned to give him a look that demanded 'does it look like I'm ok?' She did not even stop hitting the bag.

"Ok, I'm sorry about everything that happened today." He replied. "Do you know what we're going to do next?"

Kagome stopped then and leaned again the bag. Her expression was serious and almost worried, but she said, her voice shaky, "We have to do what Naraku wants."

* * *

There you go guys! I hope you all enjoyed it and that it wasn't too short! Please review and give me ideas if you like and tell me what you thought. Thanks!

InuKag1324


	7. Hero Turned Thief

****

Code Name: Dark Angel

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. Oh yeah, thank you all for reading and reviewing. Keep it up, please. I appreciate it.

Here it is. Enjoy and review!

7- Hero Turned Thief

Kagome was extremely tense. Her shoulders ached from having punched her punching bag so hard for almost the entire night after receiving that note from Naraku, telling her to go steal a sword for him from another museum or she would never see Sango alive again.

Now she sat on the couch in the Personnel lounge. She was nervous and her palms were sweaty. She had been pacing for an hour, contemplating over all she had to do that day. Not only was she operating on zero sleep but she still had no plan.

Impetuously, Inuyasha entered the room. Kagome jumped. He tossed his hands up instantly, palms toward her, signaling that he was harmless, "Whoa. Easy girl. What's with you? Why are you so jumpy?"

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed against the wall behind her. "Nothing. Just nervous is all."

"Nervous?" Inuyasha pulled up a chair across from her, "I never knew you could be nervous. What's bothering you?"

"I'm supposed to be the hero, Inuyasha," Kagome said, a little harshly. "But I'm stealing! What kind of hero is that?"

"You're just trying to save someone." Inuyasha replied, "Someone that you really care about. And I'm going to help you. Don't worry, ok?"

Kagome rubbed her moist hands together in nervous tension. She gulped, which was visibly noticeable to Inuyasha as he examined her scared form. "Look," she said, her voice shaky as she struggled to get the words out, "I'm just worried. I've never had to do anything like this before."

"Neither have I," Inuyasha said in a semi-bored voice. "And I'm not worried."

Kagome raised her left eyebrow and halfway glared at him. "I can't help it if I'm nervous, all right?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I was just trying to help."

"Well," she said, turning away from him. "Your help is appreciated, but not needed."

Inuyasha did not reply. He just thought about how she had not slept the entire night. And while the subject of Kagome's sleeping was in his mind, he realized that she slept in the same chair that she was currently occupying. He knew that it must have been uncomfortable and grew angry with himself for not thinking of that sooner. Here he was, taking up a couch that she could have slept on during the night and she never once complained. And yet, he was the one complaining whenever she came up with a new plan to try and rescue her best friend.

Not only that, but she had lost her house, too and only recovered a picture of her parents. No clothes, shoes, or other pictures. Nothing else. Just that one fragment of her past.

He wanted to say something to her. Apologize for being such a jerk, something. But the words didn't seem to come to mind. When they did, they did not seem right. He decided that, after tonight, when they got Sango back or whatever, he'd let her have the couch and would surprise her with a new bed or something. He'd have to sort it all out afterward.

He heard her breathing just a few feet away from him. He glanced at her out of the corner of his golden eyes and seen that she was trembling. Sighing, he said, in a soft voice he never used, "Kagome, everything is going to be all right. We'll get Sango back and deal with Naraku. I promise. I'm here to help you."

Kagome turned to look at him and inhaled deeply before exhaling, calming herself down. She smiled at him, one of the first smiles he had seen on her face in a long time. "Thanks. I really appreciate this."

He turned away, "Don't mention it."

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted, walking into the personnel lounge. "It's time for you guys to leave. It's after sunset."

Kagome stood up and put the mask over her eyes and made sure that all of her guns were loaded and in place. "Let's go, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment. No one else would ever know it except for him. Under that mask was a terrified, caring person. If she came face to face with Naraku, her mouth would instantly start running with smart-ass words, but deep down, she would be shaking out of sheer terror.

Inuyasha stood up and followed after Kagome, who climbed on her motorcycle. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, "What am I supposed to ride?"

Kagome laughed a little and motioned behind him to a sleek, black motorcycle that resembled hers. "That." She said simply.

"Oh." Inuyasha said sheepishly, going over to it and getting on it.

"Do you know how to ride one?" Kagome asked, smiling.

"Of course I do!" He said. "What do you think I did all my life after my parents died?"

"Um…robbed stores?" Kagome joked, meaning the store he had attempted to rob before she had arrived on the scene and fought him, sending him to prison for a full two years.

"Shut up." He commanded irritably, putting a helmet on his head. Kagome did the same and they cranked their bikes up and revved the engines before spinning out and racing down the road.

-----

The stars and moon were out and shining beautifully when Kagome and Inuyasha made it to the museum that Naraku instructed them to rob. Inuyasha was about to climb off of his bike, but Kagome stopped him, "No," she said, removing her helmet. "You stay and keep watch. This won't take long."

Inuyasha was about to protest, but decided against it. He needed to protect her and make sure everything went smoothly. And on the inside of the museum there was nothing that could interfere that he knew of. She could handle herself quite well and he knew it. He knew it only too well since she had proved herself on more than one occasion.

"All right. But hurry up." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha…"

"What?"

"Shut up." Kagome said, laughing.

Inuyasha glared at her, but turned away and watched another direction. Kagome stared at him for a moment before turning and heading toward the museum. Luckily for her, they had left a window partially open on the second floor. She went back over to her bike and grabbed a rope out of a small compartment. "What's that for?" Inuyasha wanted to know, having seen the rope.

"They left a window open and I need something to get me in there, all right?" Kagome tied a hook to one end of the rope and headed back toward the window. She tossed the hook into the window and felt it hook over the windowsill. She jerked it a few good times to make sure that it was secure before climbing up.

Once she had pulled herself through the half open window, she looked around and saw that she was in an office of someone that worked there. She needed to get down to ancient artifacts and things fabled to be powerful.

She silently made her way out of the room and crept around the museum before suddenly stumbling upon the room. She saw the sword, simply sitting on a stand. There was no display box around it, which made her job much easier. She reached down and lifted it up gently and turned and began walking out of the room.

As she was coming out of the room, she saw a security guard roaming the floor downstairs with a flashlight. The beam was shining around in different rooms around him. She kept her eyes on him as she continued to walk, but she bumped into a small table that was set up next to the banister on the stairs.

The table began to teeter and she thrust her hands out and caught it just before it tipped over. She remained still; just to make sure that the guard had no heard the scuffle. When she was sure he hand not, she walked back toward the room, her boots barely clicking on the tile floor.

She climbed over the windowsill and down the rope. When she touched the ground, she pulled the rope over the edge and put it back into the compartment on her motorcycle. "There," she said to Inuyasha. She showed him the sword. "Got it."

Inuyasha smirked. "Not bad. It only took you about seven minutes."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am getting better."

Inuyasha scoffed, "But you'll never be better than me."

"I was the one who sent you to prison, remember?" Kagome said, regretting what she said a second too late. She saw his expression change to one of anger. "Inuyasha, I-"

"Let's just go and get this over with." Inuyasha interrupted, starting his bike up and getting on it before spinning out and leaving Kagome behind in his dust.

Kagome stared after him before sighing and starting her bike up and following him. They had a job to finish and there was no way in hell she was going to let Sango die. She was going to save her best friend, just like she had promised she would.

-----

Sorry it was short and sorry it took me so long to update! Anyway, here's the new chapter. Please review and send in any ideas if you have any!

Demonic Miko

Jessie


	8. A Deadly Game

**Code Name: Dark Angel**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. Oh yeah, thank you all for reading and reviewing. Keep it up, please. I appreciate it._

_Here it is. Enjoy and review!_

8- A Deadly Game

_Previously_

"Let's just go and get this over with." Inuyasha interrupted, starting his bike up and getting on it before spinning out and leaving Kagome behind in his dust.

Kagome stared after him before sighing and starting her bike up and following him. They had a job to finish and there was no way in hell she was going to let Sango die. She was going to save her best friend, just like she had promised she would.

_Now_

Kagome placed her right foot on the ground firmly to keep herself and the motorcycle she was currently sitting on from toppling over into the gravel. She gazed up at the rusty walled building that towered before her. She then glanced down at a thin piece of paper in her hands. The writing was smudged a bit due to unexpected rain, but she could still make out the sloppy handwriting as that of Naraku's.

She had found the note taped to an abandoned apartment complex half a mile from the museum she had just stolen from. It provided directions to Naraku's hiding place, as well as the whereabouts of her friend, Sango.

"Kagome," a male voice spoke up. "Let's go. We can't waste time."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. He had already rested his motorcycle on the kickstand and was standing a couple feet away with an earnest expression on his face. She couldn't help but notice how the rain caused his shirt to become see-through. She stared at perfect abs and a strange feeling rose in the pit of her stomach. She barely managed to brush it off.

She propped her bike on its kickstand and stepped up next to Inuyasha. She brandished the stolen sword in her left hand and the note in her right as they stood there in the cold rain, both mentally preparing for the deadly adventure into Naraku's lair.

"You scared?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk, breaking the uneasy silence.

"Only in your wildest dreams." Came Kagome's reply. She smirked right back and their eyes locked.

"Well," he began, taking a step forward. "You better pray that I don't start having any wild dreams any time soon."

"I'll do that." Kagome said. The feeling reemerged in the pit of her stomach and she felt her legs shake. Once, twice. She gulped and decided to say something to try and eliminate the perturbed feeling in her gut. "What about you? Are you scared?"

Inuyasha shook his head, his silver hair falling over his broad shoulders. It was soaking wet now. And she was sure that hers was as well. "Nope. I'm never scared."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow despite her discomfort. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." He said. Then he shifted his gaze from her to the building. "Ready to go in?"

Kagome stared at the building momentarily before examining the note in her hand once more. Her anger rose as she thought about her current situation and she clenched the fist that held the note, crushing the paper easily. She tossed it on the ground nonchalantly and looked up at Inuyasha with determination in her eyes. "Yeah, let's go."

They both drew their pistols and stood near the door. Inuyasha nodded to Kagome and she lifted her leg and gave a swift, violent kick, tearing the door from its hinges. She watched as it collapsed onto the dirty floor, causing dust to fly everywhere. She kept herself from coughing, however, so she would alert anyone about their arrival. Even though the noise from where she knocked the door down was probably more of an indication and had -- more than likely -- alerted someone. Either way, Inuyasha would not have been pleased if she had done such a foolish thing.

She stepped inside first, glaring into perpetual darkness. She heard the scuffing of Inuyasha coming in behind her and it comforted her in a strange way. She proceeded to walk stealthily, moving deeper into the building. Pretty soon, she was surrounded by nothing but blackness. It was so thick that she felt as if she could cut it with the knife that was currently strapped to her thigh.

It became quite so suddenly that Kagome wanted to turn around and start feeling for Inuyasha's hand in order to see if he was still trailing behind her. She couldn't, however, simply turn her back. That kind of reckless and rash move would get her killed. And she couldn't call out his name, or even whisper it. That, too, was foolhardy indeed.

She stepped on some glass and it crunched. Since it had been so calm, the new sound seemed out of control and Kagome froze, unsure of what to do. Had someone heard her? After sucking in a slow breath, she moved on.

'Where the hell are the lights?' She wondered as she reached out with her left hand to see what lurked in the darkness ahead. She felt the corner of a table and managed to avoid it. She kept moving and sighed in relief when she heard Inuyasha following after her once again. 'Stay with me, Inuyasha.' She mentally said. 'Hang in there. We are so close.'

Without warning, something collided with the back of her skull and she collapsed. She instinctively thrust a hand behind her head and held it there as pain seared throughout her entire body. After a few moments, however, it subsided and she felt warm liquid oozing through her fingers. Blood.

Impetuously, she leapt up, gun in hand, and kicked in the direction the blow had come from. "Bastard!" She screeched. She felt her foot connect with something hard. The object collapsed and she landed gracefully on her feet. Without warning, something punched her in the face. She spun, but caught herself and stood, panting. That jackass Naraku had people waiting for her. It was a freaking ambush!

Sighing, she figured that since she had been attacked that it was all right to scream. "Inuyasha!"

Nothing. Only silence answered her call. She felt her heart drop down to her ankles. Her breath hitched in her throat and she felt queasy. "Inuyasha?" Her voice was more of a panicked whisper now. She gasped as she realized something. Without Inuyasha, she was afraid. She needed him there with her to help her through. She realized then that she had grown attached to him in their short time together. He was gone. And she was scared.

Laughter erupted from somewhere in front of her. Hysterical laughter that eventually died down. "Ah, poor 'Dark Angel.'" The voice snickered. "Missing your little Inuyasha?"

Kagome felt the tears brim her eyes. "You bastard!" She cried. "Where is he?"

Some chuckling answered her.

"Answer me!" She was immobilized by her fear and was getting ready to be blinded by tears, even though the darkness was blinding enough.

"Fear not." Naraku responded. "He still lives. As does your precious Sango."

Kagome involuntarily let out a relieved sigh. Thank God, they were both all right.

"However," Naraku mused. "I have a little game to play."

Kagome felt her heart skip. "What kind of game?" She demanded.

"You must fight all of my men until no one is left standing but yourself." He explained. "Knives are allowed. Guns, however, are not."

Kagome smirked. "Fine then. If I win?"

"You will get your friends back and I keep the artifacts." Naraku answered.

Kagome nodded, despite the fact that he probably couldn't see her. "And if I lose? Which, is very unlikely."

"Lose the arrogance." Naraku said. By the tone of his voice, she could tell he was grinning. "If you lose, which is likely, I will kill you, your friends, and keep the artifacts."

Kagome sighed. "Fine. You have a deal."

It grew eerily silent and Kagome felt her hands grow moist. She sat the gun on the ground and wiped her palms on her pants, preparing for her fight.

The lights suddenly came on, so harshly that she had to thrust up and hand to cover her eyes from the brightness. Before her eyes could adjust, however, someone struck her and she fell down to the floor roughly. She was about to get up, only to have someone kick her back down.

"Not off to a good start, are you?" Naraku laughed.

Kagome lifted herself up slightly and spun her legs around, hooking the guy behind the knee and pulling him down beside her. She then punched him in the face before jumping up to her feet. Now that her eyes were fully adjusted to the light, she saw that she was surrounded by eight guys total. This was going to be a snap. Naraku had totally underestimated her.

A guy tried to sneak behind her and grab her shoulder. When he did, however, she grabbed his arm and pulled him over her onto the floor. She then stomped her boot onto his face, crushing his nose. When she removed her foot, he instantly reached up and grabbed his nose in pain as blood poured through his hands. She smirked arrogantly.

Suddenly, a sharp object was plunged into her back and she shrieked in pain. Instinctively, she gave a spinning kick to the man behind her and he fell, jerking the knife free from her body. She then brandished her own knife and stabbed him in the heart, ending his life. She pulled the knife from his lifeless body and stood in a battle stance, daring the others to attack, and also share the same fate as their friend.

One fool was brave enough and he charged for her, holding a large metal pole in his hands. She ducked as he swung at her and she kicked him in the abdomen. He stumbled backwards but regained his footing with lighting speed. The others, having saw someone with enough guts to attack, decided to join in and lunged for Kagome.

She dodged a couple of punches and a few swings of someone's knife, but was knocked to her stomach when she was struck across the back with the metal pole. She cursed under her breath and rolled over, only to have everyone start stomping on her. Someone kicked the knife from her hand and it went sliding across the cement floor. She managed to roll onto her stomach, reaching for the knife that was lying a few feet away.

She fought off all of the pain that was coursing through her body as all seven men kicked her and she looked up. Naraku smirked down at her from where he sat, higher up, in a chair. A woman was by his side, her long hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. Some locks of hair hung down in a loop beside her face.

Kagome shifted her gaze and saw Sango, watching in fear. She was tied to a chair. Inuyasha, who Kagome assumed was unconscious, was now awake, watching her. She remembered that if she didn't win, they would die. She would die along with them.

Anger pushed her tired body up and helped her stave off the blows. She ran out of the cluster of people and grabbed the knife. As a guy ran at her, she plunged it into his chest. The next man received a stab in the throat. Five to go.

They decided to surround her, encircling her in a circle of danger. She took on a battle position and waited. One man attacked, attempting to punch her. She blocked off his continuous punches, backing up slowly. Another man attacked, bringing his knife around her and into her stomach. She cringed in pain and dropped, causing the man in front of her to slug the one behind her. She then stabbed both of them in the thighs before slicing their throats. Three more left.

The one with the metal pole decided that it was his turn and he brought his pole down towards her. She caught it and overpowered him, swinging the pole around to hit him in the face before ending his life with her knife. "Bastard." She spat.

The next guy to challenge her stood in front of her with a knife. He bent over as if waiting for her to attack. She was about to, but the second man came up behind her and slapped the knife from her hand and held her hands behind her back. The first man approached her ever so slowly and placed the knife up to her throat. "It will be a pleasure to kill you," he growled. "You are such a well known do-gooder that it sickens me."

Kagome stiffened as the knife trailed downward and rested on her already injured stomach.

"Should I gut her?" He asked the man who restrained her. The man simply nodded, and the first man responded by puncturing the skin. Kagome winced in pain, sucking in a quick breath. She gulped and thrust her head back hard, knocking the man behind her out and giving herself a major headache.

The first man became angry and he tackled her down, slicing her skin a bit with the knife. She punched him and he fell back off of her momentarily before diving on her again. This time, he held the knife over her throat and tried to stab her there. She, however, grabbed his hand and kept him from doing so.

They struggled for a few minutes before Kagome kicked him in between the legs and shoved him off. She jumped to her feet, panting roughly, and waited for a moment. She needed to rest.

He eventually staggered to his feet and glared at her. Without warning, he jerked out a gun. Kagome gasped and ducked as he shot. She pulled out her gun and aimed it at his head. Her hands were trembling and her heart was thundering like a stampede of rhinos. She had broken the rules.

"That is enough!" Naraku commanded, standing up. "Dark Angel, you broke the rules."

Kagome turned to him, tears in her eyes. "He took his gun out first!"

Naraku looked at his only henchman standing who was not unconscious or dead. "Hiten, she has a point."

Hiten slumped his shoulders. "I'm sorry, sir. I will leave you now."

"Take your brother. He still lives." Naraku growled. Hiten did as he was told and went to the back of the building, disappearing from sight.

Naraku stared at Kagome for a while, obviously pondering her fate. Kagome, however, struggled to stand. Blood was dripping from her wounds and she felt weak. She wouldn't let anyone know that, however.

"You only get one back." Naraku spoke up, snapping Kagome out of her reverie.

Kagome felt a tear slid down her cheek. She didn't want to part with either of them. She had worked too hard to get Sango back and she was attached to Inuyasha. And she couldn't stand the thought of betraying him once again.

Naraku turned his back.

"No," she called out weakly.

He stopped and turned around. "What is it? You don't want your friend back?"

Kagome bit her lower lip. She stood up tall, despite the pain. "Take me instead. Let them go free."

Inuyasha shouted, "No!"

Sango only managed a slight sob.

Naraku considered. "Very well then. Hiten!"

Hiten emerged. "Sir?"

"Take Dark Angel to the cell." Naraku smirked and grabbed Sango, causing her to shriek. Kagome took a step forward out of instinct and Naraku tisk-tisked her.

"You better not hurt them." She snarled before Hiten grabbed her. She jerked away once, only to have him strike her across the face. He then grabbed her again and drug her to the back and tossed her into the cell.

Naraku called forth some more guards and they grabbed Inuyasha and Sango. Inuyasha was jerking ferociously, trying to reach Naraku. He only managed to get into his face and growl, "Bastard! You'll pay for this."

Naraku chuckled nonchalantly. "No one will know about it." He turned to his guards. "Throw them in the ocean." He then turned and went towards the back, the girl trailing behind him.

Inuyasha realized that they were at a pier. And he and Sango were about to be thrown off the docks.

----------

There you have it. I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I was having difficulties with it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	9. Identity

**Code Name: Dark Angel**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Keep it up, please. I appreciate it._

_There is an attempted rape scene in this chapter. If you don't want to read it, then don't. You have been forewarned. _

_Here it is. Enjoy and review!_

9- Identity

_Previously_

Naraku chuckled nonchalantly. "No one will know about it." He turned to his guards. "Throw them in the ocean." He then turned and went towards the back, the girl trailing behind him.

Inuyasha realized that they were at a pier. And he and Sango were about to be thrown off the docks.

_Now_

Inuyasha continued to fight against the pull of the guard who kept a firm grip on him, even as they ventured out into the rain. They stood on the wooden dock, surrounded by nothing but ocean. A minute later, Sango and her captor arrived. Her face was tear streaked and dirty. She stood quietly, her hands tied in front of her. She had, quite obviously, given up. Inuyasha couldn't blame her, either.

"Who goes first?" Inuyasha's captor asked the other guard, who only replied with a shrug.

Inuyasha smirked and jerked his tied arms free, giving a hard elbow to his guard's face. "You are!" He then kicked him and he teetered before falling into the ocean.

The second guard released Sango, reaching for his gun with a shaking hand. "Bastard!"

Inuyasha tripped him before pulled a knife from a sheath on his side. He plunged it down into his chest. The sound of ripping flesh made Sango gag and she turned away. Inuyasha managed to cut his ropes loose and grab the gun that was still holstered on the dead man.

He aimed at the man in the ocean and pulled the trigger. He saw his body give a violent jerk before sinking into the dark waters.

"There." He turned towards Sango, who flinched a bit. "It's okay. I'm here to help." He cut her ropes with his knife before putting it away. He then stole the holster to the gun and put it around his waist. "Come on. Let's get you out of here. Miroku really wants to see you again." They proceeded over to the motorcycles that he and Kagome had rode.

Words could not describe the look on Sango's face. She was ecstatic about getting away from her kidnappers. "Thank you so much." She frowned. "But what about Kagome?"

Inuyasha smiled. "I'm coming back for her. Until then, she can take care of herself." He climbed onto his bike and she climbed on the back, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hang on tight," he said. "It's a rough ride." He cranked the bike, revved the engine, and sped off.

----------

Kagome jumped to her feet as someone entered her cell. She had been sitting for the past ten minutes, trying to catch her breath from her previous battle. She had even bandaged her wounds with some of her clothes that she had torn. She really didn't feel like fighting again. Unfortunately, it appeared that she was going to have to in order to survive.

Naraku smirked. "This is perfect. We have the one and only 'Dark Angel' captive. Is this not a beautiful sight, Kikyo?"

The girl who had been with him earlier stepped in with a smile on her pale face. "It is a beautiful sight."

Naraku took a step toward Kagome, who took a tiny step back since she only had an inch of space left before her back collided with a wall. She winced in pain, but continued glaring at Naraku.

He placed a hand on the side of her face and she jerked away. "Don't touch me," she growled.

Naraku looked at Kikyo in a manner that would suggest he was thinking, "Ooh, she is a feisty one, is she not?" Then he focused on Kagome again. He lifted a hand before swinging it hard. It came in contact with the side of her face and she gasped unwillingly.

"Time to see who is under that mask once and for all." He extended a hand and curled his fingers under the bottom part, right below her eyes. She instinctively jerked her head up and slapped his hand away before brandishing her gun.

"Nobody touches the mask." She snarled.

Naraku simply chuckled before grabbing the gun and twisting, causing her arms to twist as well. She automatically released her weapon and he pointed it at her head. "I can wait, Dark Angel, until you die from your wounds to see your face. But what would be the fun in that?"

Kagome smirked, despite the fact that she was in immediate danger. She was looking into the face of death and all she could do was smirk. "Looks like you won't get you have your fun."

Naraku lowered the weapon and smiled. "I have things to do, unfortunately, but I will return in an hour. When I get back, I do not care if you are alive or dead. I will remove that mask."

"You can try." Kagome replied, her smirk gone.

Naraku chuckled. "Your mouth is fast. Better catch it before it slips away and it gets you into a lot of trouble." He then snapped his fingers and Hiten appeared. Naraku nodded to him and Hiten grabbed Kagome in a firm grip, restraining her. Naraku then searched her for any weapons, removing them if he found any.

As he headed out the door, weapons in hand, he lowered his head slightly to Hiten, who continued to restrain her. Then, to Kagome, he said, "See how long you survive without your precious weapons to aid you."

He went to go outside once again, only to halt. "Hiten, do what you wish to her."

"My pleasure." Kagome felt his voice reverberate throughout her body. Her heart missed a beat when Naraku exited her cell and sealed the door shut. She knew then that she was in real danger.

----------

Inuyasha brought the motorcycle to a stop in front of the large museum. Sango climbed off and waited for him to do the same. Once he had, they went inside and looked around for Miroku. They eventually found him, sitting at a table, slumped over, sleeping. Sango giggled and shook him gently, "Miroku. Miroku, wake up."

He stirred a bit before opening his eyes and sitting up groggily. "Sango?" She smiled and he hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much. Are you all right? Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

Sango placed a hand on his chest to silence him. "I'm fine."

He nodded and turned toward Inuyasha. "Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha was slipping on a jacket and grabbing some more weapons when Miroku asked. He paused and looked at him. "I'm going to go get her. You just take care of Sango. Got it?"

Miroku did not like to be ordered around, but he nodded anyway. He lead Sango upstairs and Inuyasha went back outside and packed the container on his bike full of weapons and ammo. He then straddled the bike, cranked it up, and sat for a moment. Determination flashed in his eyes. He was not going to give up.

He spun out, leaving a black streak on the cement, and sped down the highway. All the while, he prayed that Kagome was still alive.

----------

Kagome cried out as she was slammed into a wall once more. She couldn't take the pain and collapsed to her hands and knees, panting wildly. Blood was dripping down her arms and sides. The bandages she had made using remnants of her clothes had been torn off completely to reveal long, crimson gashes in her skin. Her head was still bleeding from the sneak attack and she felt sick. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt as if she were going to die right there.

Hiten, however, had other plans. He extended a hand, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling, bringing her up to her feet. "Is this all I'm going to get from the 'Great Dark Angel'?"

Kagome looked at him through the mask that covered her eyes. She felt dizzy and she couldn't focus on him for long. Her eyes drifted away to the floor and eventually, she found herself gazing over her body. Blood soaked her tattered shirt and obscured numerous places on her body.

"Look at me." He grasped her chin and tilted her head up so she was staring at him. She wasn't sure of how much time passed, but it felt like forever before he moved again. He grabbed her mask and ripped it off, revealing her face. She managed a hoarse gasp as she stared at him. She felt naked without it. She had never -- not once -- revealed herself to an enemy. Sure, she had shown her face to Inuyasha, but he was not her enemy.

"Damn," he comment. "You're too beautiful to be fighting like this."

He suddenly pressed his lips against hers roughly, snapping her out of her reverie. Somehow, she regained some of her energy and attempted to shove him off. It was all in vain, however, since her pushed her down onto the floor, crawling on top of her and straddling her. He grabbed the left over contents of her shirt and ripped them clean off, revealing her blood spattered bra and cut skin. She winced in pain as his weight crushed her wounds. "No," she whispered hoarsely. "Please, no."

He grabbed at the straps on her bra, leaning down and kissing her neck. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed, but he grabbed it and held it above her head. She squirmed uncomfortably underneath him and it only turned him on more. "Stop…please…" she could barely talk, she was so weak. The fact that he was also crushing her lungs was not helping, either.

He fingered the waistband of her pants and began tugging them down, kissing her mouth roughly. Using some of the last energy she could muster, she bit his lip and he jerked back in surprise and anger. She began squirming and wriggling more, pulling her hand free and punching him in the face. He fell backwards and she ran for the door, desperately searching for a way out. When she couldn't find any kind of handle, she screamed and punched the door repeatedly. "No!"

Something colliding with the back of her head caused her to fall once again before Hiten jerked her back up. He grabbed her wrists as she wobbled in front of him in a dazed manner. She caught sight of her knuckles and saw that they were bleeding profusely. He didn't seem to mind, however, and slid one of her bra straps down her shoulder before cupping the side of her face in his hand, making her focus on him.

"Bitch," he snarled. "Don't you ever do that again."

Kagome saw a window behind him and figured that she could bust the glass open. She only needed something to bust it open with. She grabbed his shoulders and brought her knee up to his stomach before bending him over and slamming her knee into his face. He collapsed and she picked him up, partially dragging him over to the window.

He must have figured out her plan for he grabbed a handful of hair and slung her down onto the cement floor. Her head collided first before her body did and she just laid there. Hiten kicked her in the stomach, his foot making contact with her stab wound, and she cried out in pain and rolled over. Hiten took this as an opportunity and climbed on top of her once again.

This time he managed to get her pants down to her knees. She started swinging her arms frantically, but he pinned them above her head with his left hand while he used his right to try and remove his own clothes. "No!" She shrieked. "Stop it!"

A sudden explosion caused both of them to cease in their actions. Hiten stood up and buttoned his pants, looking around the room curiously. Another explosion shook the entire building it seemed and Kagome pulled herself into a sitting position, pulling her clothes back on. She looked down in melancholy at her shirtless upper body before looking up at Hiten. He glared out the window.

The door suddenly swung open and Hiten's brother appeared. "Hiten, it's an attack. Come quickly!"

Hiten growled in frustration and turned to glower at Kagome. "Stay here, I'm not done with you yet." Then he left her alone in the room.

Kagome stood up slowly, wincing in pain as she did so. She looked over her injuries before gingerly placing a hand on the stab wound to her stomach. She nearly toppled over from the pain, but this was nothing new. She had had dozens of stab wounds before. She could handle this. But as she examined it, she realized that it was quite deep and that frightened her a bit.

A third explosion surprised her and she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Would it effect her in any way? Well, it would if some dude just came in and kidnapped her. She was dressed to turn someone on, in nothing but her jeans and bra. It would effect her greatly if that happened. But to her relief and dismay, it was not just some dude who busted into her cell. In fact, it was a person who was special to her.

Inuyasha rushed up to her and grabbed her shoulders gently. "Are you all right?" He wanted to know.

Kagome gazed into his eyes. They were full of concern and kindness. She rarely got a chance to see it, so she took her time in answering so she could get a long look at it. "Yeah…I'm all right."

It was then that Inuyasha finally noticed how she was currently dressed. She saw his face turn a slight shade of scarlet and he pulled his jacket off. "Here." He handed it to her and she had no seconds thoughts about putting it on. It was still warm. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

Kagome nodded and followed him out of the cell. He had blown up almost the entire building. A lot of people lay dead or dying on the floor. She examined every body for specific people only to become disappointed. Naraku, his new girl Kikyo, Hiten and his brother had all escaped somehow. She sighed and let him lead her to his bike where she climbed on gently before he rode off.

----------

Kagome was lying on the comfortable bed in a hotel room, looking up at the ceiling in discontent and pain. She remembered Miroku's exact words he had said after she had had her small reunion with Sango. He had been bandaging her wounds as he spoke. "Kagome, I need you and Inuyasha to find a hotel or something to stay in."

Kagome turned her head slightly to try and see his face, but it hurt to move and she was forced to resume her previous position. "Why?"

"I have to keep making some money in order to survive," he explained as he pulled the bandage around her abdominal area securely. She winced. "I have to reopen sooner or later."

Kagome felt tears well up, but she blinked them back. She understood what he was saying perfectly. It just hurt to hear it.

"Besides," he went on. "You need a real bed to sleep on. Inuyasha told me about where you have been sleeping and I don't like it. He doesn't, either."

Kagome hid her surprise. He didn't like it? Did he really care about her? "I understand. We'll leave in a little bit."

"Don't get the wrong idea of me, Kagome." Miroku continued. "I would love for you to stay here. I love you like a sister, but you must understand."

"I do. And it's perfectly fine. Don't beat yourself up over it. Just finish and I'll leave."

Now, she was lying down. Inuyasha had gone out to buy groceries almost an hour before, claiming to return soon. She just had so much on her mind and needed to get it all out somehow.

The door suddenly opened and she jumped up out of instinct, regretting it instantly. She screamed as a sudden burst of pain erupted through her body. Inuyasha sat the bags of groceries down on the floor, kicking the door shut with his foot. He went over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Idiot," he spat.

"Well," she said, placing a hand over her bandaged stomach. "You shouldn't scare me like that."

"Heh, whatever." He stood up and lifted the bags of groceries up and began putting them away in the cabinets and refrigerator.

As he was doing this, Kagome decided to bring up the girl who was with Naraku. "Did you see Naraku's new girl?"

"Yeah." He growled.

Kagome blinked at his back. What was his problem? Ever since they had gotten back to Miroku's museum, he had been acting strange. Not strange, angry. Very angry. "I heard Naraku say her name. It was--"

"Kikyo." Inuyasha cut her off.

"Huh?" Kagome stared at him in bewilderment. "How do you know?"

Inuyasha sighed and turned around, obviously finished with putting the groceries away. "She used to be the love of my life."

----------

There you have it! Please review, I'd appreciate it.


	10. She's Our Enemy

**Code Name: Dark Angel**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Keep it up, please. I appreciate it._

_Here it is. Enjoy and review!_

10- She's Our Enemy

_Previously_

Kagome blinked at his back. What was his problem? Ever since they had gotten back to Miroku's museum, he had been acting strange. Not strange, angry. Very angry. "I heard Naraku say her name. It was--"

"Kikyo." Inuyasha cut her off.

"Huh?" Kagome stared at him in bewilderment. "How do you know?"

Inuyasha sighed and turned around, obviously finished with putting the groceries away. "She used to be the love of my life."

_Now_

Kagome fixed her gaze on Inuyasha's face, searching for any kind of hint that he was lying. She found none, however, and only saw that his amber eyes were filled with despondency. He had had a lover at one point in time? Honestly, she found this quite hard to believe, due to the fact that Inuyasha seemed more like the type to be unaccompanied, especially by a woman.

However, as she thought more and more about the fact that Inuyasha used to be in love, she felt a strange emotion rise up within her chest. Well, it wasn't really a strange feeling. She knew very well what it was. It was only strange that she felt that way over something as ridiculous as this. She hated the burning sensation inside of her.

Jealousy.

After he had said that, Kagome could think of nothing to say. She simply averted her eyes to the floor before turning around altogether so he would be staring at her back. Unfortunately, this sort of movement roused the pain in her upper body once again and she cried out unwillingly. She brought a hand up to her stomach quickly, as if one touch could suppress the pain.

She heard the sound of Inuyasha walking over to her and she felt anger bubbling up inside of her. She felt betrayed, in an odd sort of way. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he had never mentioned any woman in his life before her. But then again, was it his duty to inform her of his life? More specifically, his _love _life? No, it was not. They were not dating, so why would he?

He placed a hand on her shoulder in a gentle manner and sat down on the bed beside of her. "I need to change your bandages."

"I'm fine." She growled, partly from anger and partly from pain.

"Kagome," he said in a soft voice that she had never heard him use before. "I have to. You're soaked in blood."

"Leave me alone." She hissed.

She felt Inuyasha's hand drop onto the bed in between them and the room grew eerily silent. She didn't dare look in his direction, so she wasn't certain if he was staring her down. She convinced herself that it did not matter, however, and let out a shaking breath.

They sat in stillness for what seemed to be ages, but Kagome watched the clock. It had only been fifteen minutes. Finally, he broke the silence by speaking: "Kagome, are you acting this way because I told you about me and Kikyo?"

Kagome swallowed, but turned to face him, nonetheless. "Acting how? I'm not acting. And, personally, I could care less about you or Kikyo."

She didn't care how cruel she sounded. She was just saying how she felt. Or was she just saying what she thought he wanted to hear in order to cover up how she really felt?

Inuyasha stared at her for a long while. He was giving her a look between a glare and a saddened glance. But he never looked away, and neither did she. Even though his gaze was so intense, she willed herself to keep looking.

"Kagome," he whispered.

She thought for sure that he would continue the conversation on, but that didn't happen. He grabbed at the bandages that obscured her abdominal area gingerly and said, exceedingly soft: "Let me change your bandages."

She held back a tiny sob and turned around, letting him unwrap the bandages from her body. She trusted him not to look, even though she kept giving him furtive glances over her shoulder while he worked diligently. When he finished his work, he got up from the bed and tossed the dirty bandages in the trash before cutting the light out and collapsing onto his bed on the other side of the room. It squeaked under his weight, as every hotel bed seemed to do, and the room once again became silent.

She managed to lie down lightly enough that she didn't cause much pain in her back and simply stared at the ceiling in dejection. She kept glancing over at him, but only managed to get a look at his silver hair. Everything else, however, remained in shadow due to the darkness.

As the time ticked slowly by, she continually thought about the look in Inuyasha's eyes when she said she didn't care about him or Kikyo. That was only halfway true. She despised Kikyo with a passion; and not because she was Inuyasha's ex. She was on Naraku's side, for crying out loud. Why would she like her own enemy?

But, she realized, Inuyasha had been her enemy once. And look how things turned out. They team up to catch one of the most notorious villains in the world. And what does she do?

She falls for him.

She thought about it more and more as it grew later and later. She loved Inuyasha. He meant everything to her. They hadn't be together that long, either. But they had known each other for a few years. She constantly watched his every move after he was released from prison, and he knew it. She would see him steal a furtive peek at her as she followed him, up on rooftops.

As all of this struck her like a ton of bricks, she suddenly had the courage to tell him. She sucked in a deep breath. "Inuyasha?"

He didn't respond for some time and Kagome waited patiently. At first, she thought he had fallen asleep, but he eventually answered: "Yeah? What?"

"I…" She snapped her mouth shut as a thought popped into her head. What if he didn't love her in return? What if he was concealing his desires and feelings from her, and he still loved Kikyo? She couldn't bear the thought and didn't wish to make a complete fool of herself. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being so cruel earlier."

"Don't worry about it." He said. "It's all right."

"No," she persisted. She didn't want the conversation to die. Not yet. Because she wanted him to talk. She wanted him to know that she did not hate him. "Look, I don't know anything about Kikyo. But she is helping Naraku--"

"No!" He shrieked acrimoniously, leaping to his feet. She knew he had gotten up because she had heard the thudding of his feet hitting the thin carpeted floor. "She isn't! All right? She isn't!"

Kagome flinched from how stentorian his voice had become and felt tears brim at her eyes. It was odd, how she hadn't cried once since her parents were murdered and ever since Inuyasha came along, she always felt sad. "Inuyasha…She is…"

"No!" He argued. "She isn't helping him!"

"You saw her yourself!" Kagome cried back, a tear sliding down her cheek. "She was holding you captive! She was with Naraku, Inuyasha. She's helping him."

He did not respond, but she heard the unmistakable sound of a growl emanating from deep within his chest. He was pissed, and she knew it. This fact, however, did not stop her from getting up and going around her bed just to be in front of him. She stopped about a foot and a half away from him and stared. His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. Or was it from the light that seeped in from the cracks in the shade?

"Inuyasha…Please…I know it's hard to believe." She took a couple of cautious steps forward and extended a hand slowly toward him. "But you have to deal with it. He's our enemy and if she's helping him, then…well, she's our enemy, too."

Impetuously, something came in contact with the left side of her face and she went reeling onto the bed from the force. She screamed in agony from her stab wounds and felt the bandages tear, almost like her heart. Warm liquid oozed from her injuries and onto the bed, where she lay, hunched up and afraid. He had slapped her. He had actually drawn back his hand and struck her across the face!

For a long while, it was silent. She couldn't do anything but sit in astonishment and desolation. As she sat there, holding her face with one hand and her bleeding stomach with the other, more blood continued to leak out onto the bed and all over her clothing. It even spilled through her fingers and it also dripped down her back.

"Inuyasha…"

That was all it took, it seemed, to snap him out of his reverie. He suddenly moved, as if he had just realized what he had done and he turned toward her. "Kagome, I…"

She gulped, but did not raise her eyes to meet his. "Save it," she commanded through numb lips. "I've had enough."

She pushed herself up to her feet, only to cry out and collapse to the floor. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now. But it didn't matter; she did not care. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she jerked it away. "Stop it!" She yelled. "Leave me alone."

"Kagome…"

"Shut up!" She clenched her fists and held back the pain before jumping to her feet. It hurt immensely, but she chose to defy her body's plea to collapse yet again, and she began gathering her things together. She tied her wounds up with a old shirt before dressing completely and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome stopped with the door halfway open, welcoming some of the dim, golden light inside. "Somewhere to get away from you."

To say that he looked hurt by this would have been a massive understatement. He looked deeply torn on the inside.

Before she went outside, she paused. "Oh, and if you really want her that much, then go crawling back to her. I don't think there will be much of a welcoming party, though. To you, it might end up being a little…dead."

And that's when she walked out the door; and possibly out of his life.

Note- All right! You know what to do. Push that button in the corner that says 'Go' and tell me what you thought!


	11. Don't Need You

**Code Name: Dark Angel**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Keep it up, please. I appreciate it._

_Here it is. Enjoy and review!_

11- Don't Need You

_Previously_

"Kagome…"

"Shut up!" She clenched her fists and held back the pain before jumping to her feet. It hurt immensely, but she chose to defy her body's plea to collapse yet again, and she began gathering her things together. She tied her wounds up with a old shirt before dressing completely and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome stopped with the door halfway open, welcoming some of the dim, golden light inside. "Somewhere to get away from you."

To say that he looked hurt by this would have been a massive understatement. He looked deeply torn on the inside.

Before she went outside, she paused. "Oh, and if you really want her that much, then go crawling back to her. I don't think there will be much of a welcoming party, though. To you, it might end up being a little…dead."

And that's when she walked out the door; and possibly out of his life.

_Now_

A raindrop slipped from the top of Kagome's wet head onto her face and down the side of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She ignored this, however, and continued to struggle down the street. She was in excruciating pain and only desired to lay down somewhere. She wanted to clean her wounds and her clothes and try to fix her broken heart.

She continuously shifted her bag from shoulder to shoulder in order to try and avoid the pain. She felt the blood leaking from her already soaked shirt in which she had tied around her wounds hurriedly in an attempt to stall the blood flow.

"I hate you," she muttered under her breath, which was coming out heavily. She avoided the main sidewalks and stuck to her normal side of the city; the alleyways and dark back sidewalks. That way, no one but the homeless people and the stray animals scrounging for food would see her. Oddly enough, she felt homeless herself. She had been pretty much kicked out of the museum and had abandoned the only home she had left to go to. She was tired, wet, injured, cold, and, worst of all, alone.

She finally stumbled up to the entrance of the museum and stared up at the windows, blinking continuously as the rain poured onto her hair and down her face. It ran down her shirt, causing her to wince as the cool liquid washed over her wounds. She had been injured like this on several occasions, but this seemed slightly worse.

She knocked on the door as hard as she possibly could, wincing from how much strength and energy she had to waste. No one answered and she was forced to beat on the door yet again. Finally, it slid open slowly with a stentorian groan and Miroku emerged, messy-haired and bleary-eyed. He took one look at her and knew something was going on. "Oh, Kagome. What's the matter?"

"I…" She extended a bloody hand, giving him a visual of her current situation without having to speak.

"Jesus," he said in shock. He took Kagome's arm gently and pulled her inside out of the rain and helped her to sit down. Sango appeared at the top of the stairs. "Miroku? What's going on?"

"Get the first aid kit and as many towels as you can, immediately." He ordered, helping Kagome out of her wet clothes. She was too weak to object. Instead, she sat, gazing at the tiled floor in a daze. "Kagome?" He inquired. "You still with me? What happened? Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome suddenly burst into tears, startling Miroku immensely, causing him to stare at her in awe. It was rare for her to cry, especially to weep over a _male_. "Kagome, I'm sorry. Stop crying."

Kagome ran her hands over her face weakly and turned to look at him blankly. "Sorry," she said hoarsely. She glanced at the ground, fidgeting with the shirt that she had tied around herself. She eventually removed it, without wincing, and said, her voice hard, "But Inuyasha won't be helping us anymore."

Miroku examined Kagome's sudden change in attitude. Her voice had averted so abruptly that he figured it was better to leave the subject alone. Instead, he said, "I'll clean this up and you can stay here for the night."

"That won't be necessary," she growled, getting to her feet. "You can clean me up, but I'm not staying. I'm going out to look for any leads. I'm going to kill Naraku and his new little whore on my own."

"Kagome--" Miroku began.

"And if you don't like it, that's tough. It's my decision to do this," she interrupted. She then spun around to glare at him. "The least you can do is respect that."

Miroku stared at the floor as the blood dripped down her back and pooled below her. He soon brought his gaze up to meet hers. "I do." Her stare was so intense that he had to drop his own once more to the floor. What had gotten into her all of a sudden? She was back to the way she had been…Before Inuyasha came. She was cold and serious, not at all like she had been for the past couple days; soft and easy going.

"Good." She sat back down and Sango soon arrived with the supplies and he cleaned her wounds. Once he was finished, Kagome found a spare outfit in a closet upstairs, slipped it on, slipped the mask on, grabbed a pistol out of a safe in his room, and left.

-----

Inuyasha turned the lights off and collapsed onto the bed. He had spent ten minutes getting over the initial shock of what he had done and of how Kagome had kicked him to the curb. He then spent nearly an hour cleaning up all the bloodstains that obscured the bed and the floor. Now, he was finished and tried to think of a way to go talk to Kagome.

She was pissed off and he knew it; she was as likely to kill him instead of talk to him. He rolled over onto his back. What were his options?

1) He could go to the museum -- the place she most likely went -- and explain things to Miroku and then to Kagome.

2) He could wait and see if she came back to him, apologizing for abandoning him, and beg for his help, or

3) He could hunt Naraku on his own, without her assistance.

He stared up at the ceiling for a long time, listening to the pouring rain outside and pondering over his options.

Rolling over onto his side, he decided to just work without her. He didn't need her -- a _woman_ -- and she, obviously, didn't need him. He would kill Naraku on his own and possibly talk some sense into Kikyo. Maybe they could be happy once more, like before. Maybe he could make it work.

Note- Sorry it was so short. The next chapter should be really awesome, if I can keep these ideas in my head and get to work on it at all. Anyway, please review!


	12. Kill Me

**Code Name: Dark Angel**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Keep it up, please. I appreciate it._

_Here it is. Enjoy and review!_

12- Kill Me

_Previously_

She was pissed off and he knew it; she was as likely to kill him instead of talk to him. He rolled over onto his back. What were his options?

1) He could go to the museum -- the place she most likely went -- and explain things to Miroku and then to Kagome.

2) He could wait and see if she came back to him, apologizing for abandoning him, and beg for his help, or

3) He could hunt Naraku on his own, without her assistance.

He stared up at the ceiling for a long time, listening to the pouring rain outside and pondering over his options.

Rolling over onto his side, he decided to just work without her. He didn't need her -- a _woman_ -- and she, obviously, didn't need him. He would kill Naraku on his own and possibly talk some sense into Kikyo. Maybe they could be happy once more, like before. Maybe he could make it work.

_Now_

It had been two days since Kagome and Inuyasha both had mentally swore to independency and Kagome had left him, also leaving a trail of blood behind her down the sidewalk, which, at length, got washed away by the rain. He hadn't chased her down, either. He didn't object to her leaving. He watched her go in shock, before cleaning up the mess she had made with her constant bleeding and had gone to sleep as if nothing had happened; as if there had never been an injured woman in the room with him.

Now, Kagome stood, in the pouring rain, on a rooftop far away from the museum where she usually came to visit during the day, dressed as a normal pedestrian. Miroku didn't approve of her coming in dressed in her full 'Dark Angel' regalia due to an uprising of great interest in her since no one knew who she was underneath her mask; since she too often risked her life in order to keep them all alive and safe. He had strictly warned her beforehand not to come to the museum dressed up while it was open, and she had obliged him thus far.

She glanced down at the nearly empty streets, rainwater trailing from her hair and down her face, dribbling down her neck and down her back. She shivered once and decided to go to another spot.

She walked across the rooftop, her boots swishing through the water that had collected upon it, and climbed down the fire escape before heading toward a back sidewalk. She wandered around aimlessly, with no real destination in mind, until she just decided to lean again the side of a building. Maybe something would come up that would give her a clue of Naraku's whereabouts.

She waited for what seemed like an eternity, examining her surroundings. The rain had even began to soften to a light drizzle for a while before picking up once more to heavy rain that blurred her vision. A streak of lightning sliced through the sky, illuminating everything around her momentarily, only to die away with a loud pang of thunder that also faded away.

She pulled out a knife she had sheathed on her thigh and examined it thoroughly. The blade was stainless, shimmering from the waning streetlight not far off, and the handle was new, solid black, and hard. She grasped it in her hand firmly and rotated it a couple times before growing bored and sheathing it back.

"Bastard, get back here!"

Kagome hadn't even had to look up to know who it was; the voice was indication enough. She'd know it anywhere. As for the victim he was pursuing, she had no idea who he was, but didn't look up, nonetheless. She simply stuck her foot out and he stupidly tripped over it, falling into a deep puddle. She sighed and stomped up to him, grabbing him roughly by the shirtfront and jerking him up. He stared at her in fear and anger.

"You're--" He choked, blinking the rain from his eyes.

"Your worst nightmare?" She inquired sarcastically. "What have you done?"

"He robbed a store." Inuyasha said, approaching her cautiously, as if she were a rabid dog that was waiting to leap. "He's my suspect, now hand him over."

Kagome shook her head, reprimanding him. "I figured you'd be looking for Naraku instead of low, miserable, and insignificant robbers." She stared at him icily, smirking slightly. "Do you feel bad about things in the past or something?"

"Shut up and hand him over!" He commanded acrimoniously. "Besides, what happened to little miss 'I'm supposed to be the hero,' huh? You need to start searching for any and every crime you see, not just Naraku!"

"So are you some do-gooder now, Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded, her voice stony. "Before, you wouldn't have even _considered _looking for _any _bad guys. You _were _the bad guy. Ever since teaming up with me, you've been hungry to get your hands on Naraku. Why are you chasing thieves like him?" She nodded toward the man she still had a firm grip on. He was trembling slightly.

"Just give him to me, Ka--Dark Angel. We don't need to have this discussion now, especially in front of him," he almost begged.

"You're right," she said. She began searching the man's clothing until she pulled out a large wad of cash that was stuck inside of his jacket pocket. She then tossed the cash over to Inuyasha and dropped the man to the ground. "Go," she ordered. "We can't have a conversation around you." The man didn't hesitate to run.

Inuyasha stared after him as if he couldn't believe it. "Kagome!" He screamed, his voice stentorian. "Why did let him go? He was a _suspect_!"

"Spare me your pompous heroics!" She cried. "You're not fooling anyone into thinking you're a nice guy!"

"I don't have time for this!" He raced past her, but she extended her leg and tangled it up in his feet, causing him to trip. He pushed himself up to his hands and knees and glared at her.

"You'll never be a good guy, Inuyasha!" She told him, the rain making her hair stick to her face. "Once you've turned bad, you stay that way forever! You can't fool anyone! You love a girl who is against you and you hate me! You might as well be on Naraku's side!"

Inuyasha clambered to his feet and tackled her to the ground. "I am _not _bad. And I don't love Kikyo -- that was in the past! I am not going to Naraku's side because he's evil. He's fucked up in the head. And I don't hate you!" He shouted to be heard above the rain. His face was only inches away.

Kagome got closer to his face, challenging him. "Don't lie to me." She kicked him over her head so he landed on his back and she did a backwards summersault and landed on him, straddling him. He gazed at her, momentarily stunned, before shaking his head.

"What has gotten into you lately?" He wanted to know. "You haven't been yourself since…The last time we saw each other."

"You want to know what's wrong with me?" She asked, leaning in close so she could whisper into his ear. "You broke my heart, Inuyasha. That's what's wrong. You defended _her _and hit me for trying to tell you the truth," she paused, taking in a breath. "And I hate you for that." She pulled her face away and drew her hand back, punching him in the face. He held his nose in pain before shoving her off of him and rolling away from her. He rose to his feet, wiping away the ribbon of blood that trickled from his nose. "Kagome, I told you that I was sorry," he glanced at his hand was the rain washed away the crimson that was on it. He remembered the decision he had come to a couple nights before -- to work independently -- and glowered at her. "But the only reason I'm sorry now is that I even met you."

He thought she would be crushed by this bit of news, especially since he had figured that all she was doing was trying to wear him down and make him break under pressure. She only smirked, however, and said, her voice low but loud enough to hear, "You should be." She lunged at him and swung at him with something shiny and sharp -- he knew it was sharp the moment it bit into his flesh. When he looked closely, he saw that she was sporting a knife. He managed to dodge a few blows, only to be hit by others.

She swiped at him, only to miss, and she followed up with a hard left punch to the stomach. He doubled over in pain and she brought her knee up to connect with his face, causing him to fall to the ground. She pounced on him and raised her knife above her head, bringing it down. He caught her wrist, despite his dizziness, and struggled to keep her hand away from him at all costs. He backhanded her, causing her to cease in her actions momentarily, dazed, and he took the knife from her hand.

He grabbed her arm and flipped her over him. He got onto his knees and saw that her head was at his chest. He did not want this, so he spun her around and slid her underneath him, bringing the knife down to her throat. She must have gotten over her dizzy spell for she laughed lightly and said, "Do it. You're a criminal. Do it…Kill me!"

He stared at her. How could she just command someone to kill her as if her life were nothing? "No," he rasped. Rain washed over the both of them and a streak of lightning illuminated their faces perfectly, causing their eyes to light up ominously before the light died away, the thunder following it.

"Kill me. You didn't have any quandary when you slapped me around that night, so a little slicing of my throat shouldn't be a problem, should it?" She stared directly into his amber eyes and he had to gaze away. She was definitely the stronger one when it came to being independent, that was for sure. How could she be, though? He had been alone longer than she had and trusted absolutely no one…Not until Kikyo and Naraku, of course. Maybe that was the reason. She hadn't trusted anyone until they decided to become a Dynamic Duo and stop Naraku, while he had believed that he and Kikyo could work things out years before.

He pressed some weight on the knife, causing it to puncture Kagome's skin. He saw crimson dribble down to the back of her neck and cringed on the inside; she hadn't even flinched. "Do it!" She cried.

He rose to his feet and tossed the knife to the ground next to her. "No." He then turned and walked away without another word.

Kagome sat up after a long while and stared into the distance, halfway hoping that he would return. When she didn't see his figure starting to take shape somewhere beyond the curtain of rainfall, she gathered her knife -- as well as herself -- and walked away, back toward the museum. There were no more visitors and she was sure she could show up as she was. Miroku wouldn't mind. In fact, he'd probably be glad to see her so he could ask her how her wounds were doing since she hadn't been there for two days.

Note-There! Hope you enjoyed. Please review. This story is going to end soon…Who will end up dying in the end?


	13. Conflicting Emotions

**Code Name: Dark Angel**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Keep it up, please. I appreciate it._

_Mature content in this chapter. You have been forewarned. _

_Here it is. Enjoy and review!_

13- Conflicting Emotions

_Previously_

He pressed some weight on the knife, causing it to puncture Kagome's skin. He saw crimson dribble down to the back of her neck and cringed on the inside; she hadn't even flinched. "Do it!" She cried.

He rose to his feet and tossed the knife to the ground next to her. "No." He then turned and walked away without another word.

Kagome sat up after a long while and stared into the distance, halfway hoping that he would return. When she didn't see his figure starting to take shape somewhere beyond the curtain of rainfall, she gathered her knife -- as well as herself -- and walked away, back toward the museum. There were no more visitors and she was sure she could show up as she was. Miroku wouldn't mind. In fact, he'd probably be glad to see her so he could ask her how her wounds were doing since she hadn't been there for two days.

_Now_

"Kagome, are you sure you want to go anywhere?" Miroku inquired, concern etched in his voice. He followed Kagome down a hallway of the museum. He came to an abrupt halt when she turned to stare at him with her icy gaze. "You're still recovering from those wounds," he finished quickly, glancing away.

"This is nothing," she growled heatedly. She adjusted her leather jacket and fidgeted with her mask until it was in a comfortable position. "I was fighting with Inuyasha last night with these wounds and it didn't hurt."

Miroku's eyes widened and he looked at her curiously. "You were _fighting _with Inuyasha?"

Kagome flinched, realizing that she hadn't told him -- or anyone -- that she had had a rumbling match with him in the rain. She nodded nonetheless.

"_Fighting_?" Miroku looked appalled. "As in…Fists and weapons?"

Kagome nodded and unsheathed her knife that Inuyasha had pressed into her neck and examined it. She had cleaned all the blood off both the blade and her neck so no one would notice. He had guts, she decided, if he could make her bleed -- even if it was a slight injury. He was capable of killing her and they both knew it. He only needed a little push to get to that stage. She was positive that she could unleash the monster that was lurking inside of him, given the opportunity.

"Kagome," Miroku said disapprovingly. His voice was low. "Why can't you just make up with Inuyasha instead of trying to kill him?"

"Why should I?" She demanded hotly, sheathing her knife. "You didn't like him when I first brought him here."

"That was before," he countered. "He isn't such a bad guy. He's also a good ally."

"A good guy my foot," Kagome mumbled. "What if he slapped you around when you were injured like that? What if he defended the _enemy_?"

Miroku pondered over this a moment. "I agree with you that hurting someone with serious injuries such as the ones you had was taking it a bit too far. However, as far as defending the enemy goes…Well, I can sort of sympathize. She was once the love of his life and he doesn't want to believe that she is in an organization whose goal is the domination of the world. He doesn't want to believe that she is trying to eliminate him."

Kagome glared at him, tapping the handle of her knife gently with her right hand. Everything he was saying was making perfect sense. What made her so angry was that every bit of it was true. They always say that the truth hurts. Kagome was finding that out firsthand. She turned her attention to the floor, gazing at it in dejection. She knew Inuyasha's side of the story -- almost. She just needed to know how she felt about everything. She had been feeling angry, sad, and confused about it off and on for the past few days and now she wasn't sure how she felt at all.

"I'm going," she said finally, turning back around and walking down the hall. Miroku didn't follow and instead left her to her thoughts -- let his last words to her sink in. He watched her go, hoping that she was doing the right thing -- whatever it was she was doing -- until she disappeared. He heard a door shut and knew she had gone out into the rain.

-----

Kagome jumped from a fire escape and skillfully grabbed a hold of another, waiting until she stopped swinging before pulling herself up and onto it. She was quite surprised that she hadn't slipped off of it since it had been wet. She climbed up it until she came up to a specific balcony window. She peered inside, only to find it dark. She could make out the figure of someone sleeping in the bed closest to the door.

She fingered the knife jadedly as she focused on the reflection staring back at her in the window. Her hair was soaked and sticking to her face and her leather outfit gleamed in the light from the other buildings around her.

Sighing, she grasped the handle to the balcony door with shaking fingers. She pulled it to the right and found that it had foolishly been left unlocked. She opened it the rest of the way and walked inside, gingerly closing it behind her. She approached the bed cautiously and studied Inuyasha as he slept.

'There he is,' she thought sullenly, her heart suddenly heavy. 'I could kill him right now.'

She unsheathed her knife and got closer to him. She felt her thighs touch the bed and she leaned over him, raising her knife above her head. This was it. She was going to kill him. She was going to win the fight that they hadn't finished the night before. She was going to put an end to all of her conflicting emotions.

'I have to,' she told herself. 'He'll just keep on breaking my heart, chasing after her.'

She brought her knife higher and took in a quiet, shaky breath. Impetuously, to her astonishment, a gun was at the side of her head in the matter of half a second. Inuyasha was awake and glowering at her. Kagome realized that he had intentionally left the door open; he knew she would come. She quickly put the knife at his throat.

"Kagome," he growled.

"Inuyasha," she replied, her voice equally hard.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded flatly.

"You surprised?" She asked. "I figured that you knew I was going to come, since the door was unlocked and everything."

"You didn't answer my question." He said. "_Why _are you here?"

Kagome only stared at him. She didn't want to answer him. She didn't want to tell him that she had come to kill him in the hopes of ending her own suffering. Instead, she examined him. His eyes were glowing ominously, and not from the light outside, either. His eyes were a crimson color and were etched with evil. She heard a low growling emanating from deep within his chest and she lowered her knife slightly. "What's wrong?" Her voice was delicate and she said everything slowly.

"Don't worry about it," he snarled.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome dropped her knife, all thoughts of murder banished from her mind. "Please…"

Inuyasha sat up abruptly, snatched Kagome's knife up, and pushed her onto her back onto the bed. He pressed the knife into her flesh and Kagome let out a gasp as she felt her old wound reopen and warm liquid pour out. He put more pressure on the knife and Kagome nearly screamed as the pain seared through her neck. "Inuyasha, stop it!"

"Why should I?" He growled. "You were planning on killing me so it's only fair that I fight back. It's only fair that I kill you first."

"I…" She couldn't find her words. He was right. But now she felt different about the whole situation. Before, she felt the need for vengeance boiling through her veins. She felt no pity, no remorse, no caring. She hadn't felt anything but her own pain and suffering. Now, she felt like she needed to help him escape whatever it was that was taking over him.

"Don't try to deny it," he warned, cocking the gun and putting it to her head once again.

"I'm not!" She felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I _was_ planning on killing you, Inuyasha. But I don't want to anymore. I'm so sorry." She winced as the knife bit into her skin when she tried to move. "Please…Don't kill me. We have to kill Naraku…Together."

She felt Inuyasha lift the knife away from her neck slightly and the gun dropped onto the other bed beside of them. She took his hand that held the knife in hers and pulled it away before sitting up and looking into his eyes. "Inuyasha…" She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his gently, without fully realizing what she was doing. He returned it wholeheartedly and Kagome heard the clanking of the knife as it fell to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she embraced his neck.

He pulled away as the lack of oxygen hit and said, "Kagome…I'm sorry for what I did that night. All of this is my fault--"

Kagome placed a finger to his lips to silence him. "No. It's all my fault. I understand your side of the story and it was wrong of me to keep pressuring you like that." She saw that the crimson in his eyes was fading. She had done what she had set out to do -- unleash the monster inside him -- even though he hadn't done a lot of destruction.

"Kagome -- your neck!" He hurriedly ripped some of his shirt off -- exposing half his chest -- and began wiping her neck clean of the blood. She winced and he apologized.

She found herself staring at his chest and before she knew what she was doing, she had pushed him onto his back and had ripped the remnants of his shirt off. He gaped at her in surprise before grabbing her upper arms and pulling her down on top of him and kissing her lips. He pulled away and began removing her leather jacket and her shirt. "Look at us," she said softly as he tossed the garments to the floor.

"What about us?" he asked, kissing her shoulder. He unhooked her bra in the back and pulled it free from her body. He took a minute to examine her perfectly sculpted figure.

"We don't know each other that well," she answered, shivering at his touch. "And just now, we tried to murder each other." She laughed lightly.

He smiled, removing her mask. God, she was beautiful. "Maybe we know each other better than we thought." He kissed her lips once again. He moved away from her mouth, skipping her neck due to her new injury, and kissed her collar bone and breasts. She let a soft mew escape her mouth and squealed as he flipped her over so that he was on top. He was not going to let her be the dominate one.

He worked her pants and underwear free from her body and threw them to the floor. He stared at her, eying her up and down. She smirked when she saw this and got to her knees, kissing him hungrily. He ran his hands up and down along her back, caressing her smooth, silky skin. He pulled away, grinning when he felt her tremble. His smile grew larger when he felt her get his pants loose. He pulled them off, along with his undergarments, and tossed them to the floor to accompany the rest of the clothing.

He pushed her down gently and climbed on top of her, straddling her. He lavished her breasts, smiling inside every time she moaned or sucked in a quick breath. At length, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back up to her, and kissed him, running her fingers through his silvery hair. She rubbed his dog ears, giggling playfully, and ran a hand down his perfectly toned chest. He kissed her lightly and once again skipped her neck to get to her breasts.

"Why do you keep skipping my neck?" She breathed.

Suddenly, Inuyasha thrust into her and kissed her neck at the same time. Kagome took in a deep breath and let it out as a moan as he continued pumping slowly. She felt shivers going up and down her spine as he continued to kiss and lick the blood away from her neck as he continued to thrust. "Inuyasha…"

He began going faster, causing her to breathe harder. She lifted her legs up and hooked them around his waist, pulling him closer to her, and causing him to go deeper into her. She breathed his name and tossed her head back against the pillows. He continued to assault her neck gently, leaving tiny, painless marks.

He felt his climax coming and he sped up, causing her to nearly cry out his name from pleasure. As he came, he found himself sinking his fangs into her neck where the blood continued to dribble out. She gasped as the sensation overwhelmed her and came with him. "Inuyasha…"

They lay there for a while, catching their breath. Inuyasha pulled his canines from her skin and crawled off her. He covered them both with the blanket. She cuddled against him and he wrapped an arm around her protectively.

Long after she had fallen asleep, he continued to lay awake, pondering over their actions. He glanced down at her and his eyes flashed red with heated desire and the need for vengeance before dying away to amber. He stared at the marks that he had made on her neck with his fangs.

"What did I do?"

Note- There. Aw, they made up. Sorry if the lemon was bad. I'm shy when it comes to writing them. Either way, hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	14. Fears

**Code Name: Dark Angel**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Keep it up, please. I appreciate it._

_Here it is. Enjoy and review!_

14- Fears

_Previously_

They lay there for a while, catching their breath. Inuyasha pulled his canines from her skin and crawled off her. He covered them both with the blanket. She cuddled against him and he wrapped an arm around her protectively.

Long after she had fallen asleep, he continued to lay awake, pondering over their actions. He glanced down at her and his eyes flashed red with heated desire and the need for vengeance before dying away to amber. He stared at the marks that he had made on her neck with his fangs.

"What did I do?"

_Now_

Inuyasha opened his eyes to find that impenetrable darkness was all around him, consuming him. He extended his hands out in front of him, frightened of what he might find, and groped around in the blackness. "Kagome?" He called weakly. Where was he? Wasn't he just sleeping in his hotel room, Kagome laying by his side? How did he end up here, in this dark, desolate place? Who had brought him here? Why was he here?

He brought his hands back and rubbed his face. There were too many questions and no answers. He dropped his hands back down to his sides and tried to focus. Normally, with his canine eyesight, he would have easily been able to see in darkness such as this. Why couldn't he do it now? "Kagome? Kagome…Where are you? Can you hear me? Kagome?"

He began walking slowly, his footsteps echoing dully as he did so. He extended his hands once more, desperately hunting for a way out of this hellish place, or for someone he knew. Kagome, specifically.

As he went on, he soon noticed a dim light, focused on a womanly figure standing in solitude, her back to him. "Kagome?" The figure turned slightly and he instinctively raced for her. As he approached her, he began to make out all the details of her body. Her long, raven colored hair which shimmered beautifully in the dim light, her dark, leather outfit, complete with the large boots, her gun, and her mask, and the knife that was sheathed on her thigh. Soon, he was less than a foot away and gasped at what he saw.

She peered up at him with sharper eyes that glowed with animal like ferocity. Her gentle hands had fingernails that were much too long to be called fingernails, and her canine teeth were somehow sharper. Triangular dog ears sat atop her head. She was a hanyou! He had made her into a half demon like himself!

"Kagome?"

She smiled kindly at him, her fangs catching some of the light and reflecting it. She placed a hand on the side of his face and he noticed the sharpness of her claws. Her ears moved gently, listening for any other sounds around them. He looked her in the eyes and saw that they had an amber tint to them, and blazed with the same kind of instinctive animal behavior that his obtained. As he stood there, examining Kagome, he couldn't help but wonder one thing.

What had he done?

"Inuyasha, I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" She waited expectantly for an answer.

He opened his mouth to reply, but found that he didn't have any explanation.

When she saw that he had nothing to say, her smile faded and she dropped her hand. "You were with Kikyo. You went to see her in secrecy, didn't you? You were planning on trying to talk her into leaving Naraku and you were going to run away with her. Right?"

"What?" The subject of Kikyo seemed so unnatural, so ludicrous. To hear her bring it up so randomly like that, it shocked him. It surprised him to think that she was accusing him of going to go see a woman who meant nothing to him anymore after he had just transformed Kagome into a half demon. "No!"

Her eyes lit up with fury. "Don't lie to me! You were just with me and then you suddenly disappeared!"

Inuyasha placed a clawed hand against his head. Nothing was making sense! What was going on?

He didn't have time to ponder about it for Kagome had just let out a scream of pain. He jerked his gaze up and saw that something had plunged through her chest, through her heart. It suddenly dislodged itself from her and disappeared into the darkness around them. Kagome collapsed to her knees and Inuyasha caught her before she fell to the floor. He placed her head into his lap. "Kagome? Kagome!"

"Inuyasha…" She managed to push her eyes open and look up at him. "Help me," she rasped.

Inuyasha felt his heart miss a beat. "Kagome…Hang on!" He tightened his grip on her. Blood was pouring from her wound and already there was a large puddle of crimson surrounding them. Her eyes were glazing over as death forced its hand around her soul tighter and tighter. A tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm so scared," she choked out. "Don't leave me."

Inuyasha was appalled to hear her say that she was scared. She had never been afraid of anything, especially Naraku. She hadn't ever appeared to be afraid of dying, either. "Kagome, I'm not going to leave you. I'll always be right here. Just hang on."

He saw her force a smile and she brought a hand up to his cheek as more tears fell from her glossy eyes. "I'm sorry," she rasped. Impetuously, her hand dropped and her head fell to the side, her breathing ceased and she was gone.

It took a moment for things to register, even though none of it made sense. But Inuyasha clenched his fists and growled in anger and grief, realizing that the only thing that made sense was that Kagome was dead. "Kagome!"

He continued to cradle her body, not willing to believe that the last thing in this world that he loved was truly gone.

A sinister laugh coming from the darkness around him cause him to look up in anger and curiosity. "Who's there?"

A figure appeared before him and soon the dim light brought out the identity of the intruder.

Inuyasha gasped, "K-Kikyo?"

The woman smirked malevolently. "Inuyasha, I thought you would rejoice when you saw me. However," she sneered at Kagome's lifeless body, "it appears that you're more occupied with that wench."

Inuyasha felt anger rush through him. "Are you the one who killed Kagome?" He yelled.

"Not I," she replied. "It was Naraku." She dropped her gaze to the floor. "Inuyasha…I thought you had said you wished to be with me."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but held back.

"But it is this girl that you desired to live the remainder of your life with." She pulled a gun out of a holster. "Now that she is dead," she said slowly, "it seems that you must die to stay with her in hell for eternity." She lifted the gun and aimed at his head. Inuyasha looked into her eyes before dropping his gaze to Kagome. He then closed his eyes and Kikyo pulled the trigger…

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, wake up!" Kagome shook Inuyasha frantically. She didn't want to look at her hands again, or even her reflection for she was too afraid of what she might end up finding. And Inuyasha appeared to be having one hell of a nightmare. "Wake up!" She tugged on his dog ear and he awoke with a start, completely toppling over into the floor. She couldn't help but laugh at him.

His head popped up on the side of the bed. He appeared horrified from his dream but when he caught sight of her, he looked puzzled. "Kagome?"

"What happened to me?" She demanded. "I'm…" she trailed off and looked up at him before rushing to the bathroom and flipping on the light and looking at herself. She cut the light off and came back into the room with him and said, somewhat dazed, "I'm like you."

Inuyasha had climbed to his feet but as images from his nightmare rushed back to him, he collapsed onto the bed. He covered his face with his hands and let out a sigh.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome sat beside him on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." He brought his gaze up to meet hers and was astounded when he saw that she looked identical to the hanyou that was in his dream. Her eyes were brown with an amber tint, her hair was the same with black dog ears atop her head, sharp fangs and claws. She was wearing an oversized T-shirt, which he recognized as his. Suddenly, he remembered what she looked like as she was dying and he had to avert his eyes.

"Inuyasha," her voice was soft. "What happened?"

"When we were…you know…" He couldn't get the dream out of his head. He couldn't quell the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach, or erase the uneasiness he had in his chest. "I bit you. So now, you're my mate, and you're a half demon. I don't really get all of this myself, but all I know is that when you're someone's mate, you stay that way forever."

He was almost positive that she would freak out by this or something of that sort. Instead, she was quiet and took it in and then said, "All right. So I have the strength and abilities of a half demon?"

He merely nodded and it grew quiet.

At length, she asked, "That's a good thing, right? I mean, it makes us stronger as both a team and as individuals." She paused, tilting her head to the side just as a curious dog does when it hears a strange sound. "It should help us in the fight with Naraku."

It grew eerily quiet in the room once again. The only difference this time was that the air was thick with tension.

"No," Inuyasha said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Kagome looked at him, bewildered.

"Kagome," he released a deep breath. "It puts you in even more danger. You're my mate now, and I have to protect you. Things are going to get much harder; Naraku will treat you different now that you're a half demon. Plus, you're not used to being a half demon. You're going to need practice doing the stuff that I can do."

Kagome smiled. "I know. But I've got you here to help me. You will, right?"

Inuyasha glanced at her for a moment and nodded before averting his eyes again to the floor. "I guess I'm just…afraid of what might happen to you."

Kagome's smile dissipated slowly as she examined him. "Inuyasha, what happened in that dream of yours?"

Inuyasha flinched violently and turned to look at her. He couldn't focus on her due to the images he kept seeing. He saw Kagome smiling at him as he stared at her, transfixed by her new appearance. He saw her as she lay in his lap, her eyes glazed over with death, tears streaming down her cheeks, blood pooling around them both. He saw Kikyo, bringing the gun up and aiming at his head. Then he heard the stentorian gunshot as Kikyo killed him.

"You…Naraku killed you." He said slowly, softly. "You were dying in my arms. And after y-you died, Kikyo came and killed me."

Kagome encircled her arms around Inuyasha tightly. "It's all right. Nothing like that is going to happen to us. I promise. We can pull through this."

Inuyasha turned slightly so that Kagome was against his chest and embraced her back. He couldn't help but wonder how it was that he was the one who needed comforting, not Kagome. He was the man, he was the cold hearted half demon. Kagome was supposed to be the mortal, the scared woman. He was supposed to be telling her everything that she was now telling him. But it was the other way around. They were both half demons, neither of them cold hearted. He was the one who was afraid for her life, and she was the one who was consoling him.

'I need to get rid of this tension,' he thought. 'I need to forget about all of that for now. When the time comes to face Naraku, I can worry then. But not tonight.'

He pulled back and gently grasped one of her dog ears and rubbed it. She gave him a puzzled look, but let him continue and soon appeared to be enjoying it. When he stopped, she looked disappointed and reached up to grab one of his. He pulled out of her grasp and shook his head violently, as if he didn't like it very much. She smiled and pushed him down onto his back, reaching for his ears again. "Stop!" He said, holding her upper arms, smirking slightly.

"Why should I?" She pulled out of his grip and rubbed one of his ears before he pulled away again. She stuck her tongue out at him and sat on her side of the bed.

After a while, Inuyasha asked, "Kagome, are you mad at me?"

This took Kagome by surprise. "Huh? No, why? Why would I be?"

"For turning you into a half demon."

She smiled and cuddled up to him. "No, of course not. I'm glad to be like this, and to be your mate."

Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "We'll work on getting you ready to fight Naraku tomorrow, all right?"

Kagome nodded and soon she was asleep. He lay awake for a while longer and soon drifted off to sleep, as well. And this time, he didn't have any nightmares.

Note- There! I hope you enjoyed! What did you guys think? Review please, and let me know!


	15. Gut Feeling

**Code Name: Dark Angel**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Keep it up, please. I appreciate it._

_Here it is. Enjoy and review!_

15- Gut Feeling

_Previously_

After a while, Inuyasha asked, "Kagome, are you mad at me?"

This took Kagome by surprise. "Huh? No, why? Why would I be?"

"For turning you into a half demon."

She smiled and cuddled up to him. "No, of course not. I'm glad to be like this, and to be your mate."

Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "We'll work on getting you ready to fight Naraku tomorrow, all right?"

Kagome nodded and soon she was asleep. He lay awake for a while longer and soon drifted off to sleep, as well. And this time, he didn't have any nightmares.

_Now_

"You've got to be kidding!" Kagome nearly screeched. She looked at Inuyasha, who was nearly ten feet away on the rooftop of a neighboring building. She let an expression spread across her face to portray exactly how she felt: shocked. She was also afraid.

"No, I'm not kidding!" He cried back. "You have to in order to get the hang of it!"

"Yeah, but!" She took another look at the ten foot jump he wanted her to make onto the building he was on. "It's too far! I'll fall!"

"No you won't! You've got the blood of a demon now, which means that you've also got the strength of one! Don't worry, you'll make it!" He replied. "Now jump!"

Kagome gulped, took in a deep breath, and jumped. When she landed on the rooftop next to Inuyasha, her mouth fell open in astonishment. She _had _made it! She gaped up at Inuyasha and watched as a smirk appeared across his face. "See," he said, "told you." He began walking away across the roof.

Kagome had to turn and gape at the large gap once more just to make sure she had done it before following.

"We're done for today," he said, going in the direction of the museum.

Kagome said nothing. Other than leaping across giant gaps in buildings, they had practiced martial arts, using her claws, and practiced with her guns for what seemed like an eternity. Her back was aching, but she didn't let it bother her or get in the way of her training.

Which was why, a half hour or so later at the museum in a private room, she was taking all of her energy out on a punching bag. She had punched it for so long that her tank top was soaked in sweat and her hair was matted to her face. She paid it no heed and continued.

While she was punching away, she wasn't thinking about what she was doing. She wasn't really seeing the punching bag, even though it was right in front of her. She was seeing Naraku, and that slut Kikyo. She envisioned herself bashing Naraku's face in before doing the same to Kikyo, then going back to Naraku.

"Kagome."

She continued punching Kikyo's face in, oblivious to the person behind her.

"Kagome."

Now it was Naraku who was suffering. He was paying for everything he had done to them -- kidnapping Sango and Inuyasha, nearly killing her, and stealing the Jewel. He was paying for it all now. She bet that he was sorry.

"Kagome." A pair of arms snaked around her waist, causing her to cease in her beating of Naraku. She dropped her hands and turned her head to look back at Inuyasha. He covered her lips with his. She melted into the kiss, turning around in his embrace and pressing herself against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck; played with his silvery hair.

When he pulled away, he said, "You're working too hard."

She smirked and backed out of his embrace. "There's no such thing as working too hard."

"Tonight there is," he said, stepping up to her and embracing her again. "We're going out to look for Naraku tomorrow."

Her grin faded. "We are? So soon?"

He nodded. "We better. It's for the best. We don't want him killing more innocent people or stealing more priceless objects."

She sighed. "Yeah. You're right." Then she turned and began pummeling the punching bag again.

"Come to bed." He said sternly.

"I will later." She replied, her voice hard. She had an uneasy feeling inside of her gut. It was almost as if something horrible was going to happen and she should stay up in order to keep the peace.

"Come to bed, now." He growled.

He pinned his ears back when she stopped punching her bag and whirled on him. "No," she snarled -- not in a bad way. "I'm not tired yet, okay?" A big lie, of course. She was exhausted. But she felt so uneasy that she wanted to stay up long enough to make sure everything was all right. She probably wouldn't be able to sleep with that horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, anyways. "Let me work out for another hour and I'll come to bed. Deal?"

He looked as if he wasn't about to let her do anything else. But she changed that quickly by giving him the large, watery puppy dog eyes. "Damn," he hissed. "That's the one downside to making you a half demon."

She gave him a swift kiss and a smile. "Oh well."

He smirked and left her alone in the room.

She tried to concentrate on beating the hell out of the bag, but she couldn't. Instead, she was fascinated with looking out the window into the street. She just knew something bad was going to happen.

---

"Naraku," Hiten said, approaching the red eyed half demon. "I have news."

Naraku, who had been drinking a tall, skinny glass of wine with Kikyo, looked interested. "Yes?"

"We went out to scour the area, and we've located a match." Hiten couldn't help but smile.

"Do you know the identity of this woman?" Naraku inquired, taking a sip of his wine.

"Kagome Higurashi." Hiten said with a satisfied smile. "She is currently staying at the museum owned by that girl you kidnapped that she came to rescue and her boyfriend."

Naraku smirked and rose to his feet. "Good work, Hiten. I think it's time we go pay them a visit."

---

Kagome couldn't focus on the punching bag due to the discomfort growing in her stomach. It had gotten so bad that she would sometimes miss the punching bag altogether when she swung at it. She growled in frustration and confusion before marching over to the window again. It was calm outside and the only things she saw were the cars on the highway and a few homeless people.

So why did she feel so uneasy?

It didn't seem as if anything terrible could happen. So why did she have such a horrible feeling deep inside her stomach? Her chest?

She sighed and turned back to the punching bag. Maybe she could give it another shot…

Glass shattered. Shards flew all over her back, biting into her skin. Feet hit the floor. She whirled around. Hiten grinned at her. "You," she growled. She wasn't afraid of him seeing her face. He already had.

It was just Naraku she wanted to keep her identity from.

"It's been a while, beautiful." Hiten said smugly.

"Not long enough," she hissed, ignoring what she guess was a compliment. "What do you want?"

He just kept on smirking, even as he approached her. She didn't back away, or anything. "He changed you," the grin never left his face. "Into a hanyou, I mean."

"So?" She demanded. It was hot in that room, so why did she suddenly go cold all over when he cupped her cheek in his hand?

He examined her with red eyes. "Why did you let him change you?"

She jerked away from his fingers and tried to get her heart rate to slow down. Why was it beating so fast? "Because I wanted to. I love him."

Hiten quirked an eyebrow at this. "Oh, really? Hmm. Oh well. Not that I cared too much." He smirked arrogantly. "By the way, sweetheart, someone is here to see you."

Naraku. She knew it was him, even before she foolishly spun around to look. How she knew, she wasn't sure. She just felt a strange sensation well up in her chest and she just _knew _it was him. But, like an idiot, she turned anyway, and gave him a good look at her face.

"Hiten was right," he said in that deep, demonic tone of his that made her sick. "You _are _beautiful."

That's when she realized what a stupid thing she had done. She gasped and turned back to Hiten.

"You can't try to hide it now," Naraku continued. "I already knew who you were before we got here. Kagome Higurashi."

She spun around and gaped at him. Her worst enemy knew who she was! She had kept it a secret for so long and now he knew her name! And he was standing in pretty much the only home she had left to go to! No wonder she had had that horrible pain in her stomach.

"That's right, 'Dark Angel,'" he said. "I know you. Shocking, isn't it?" He snapped his fingers and some thugs appeared in the doorway holding onto a struggling Sango and Miroku. Kagome gasped and tried to run toward them but Hiten grabbed her upper arms in a grip that _hurt. _She might have been a half demon, but he was a full demon -- much stronger than she was. "Let them go!" She shrieked.

He tut-tutted her. "Now, now," he waved a finger in her face. "Calm down. I'll release them on a few conditions. We'll talk about them later. Now you better come with us willingly or you all will die."

Everyone went without protest. It wasn't until they went past the room Inuyasha had been in that Kagome began to wonder where he was. He hadn't been dragged in with the others and she doubted that he had escaped.

It didn't take her long to find out.

They proceeded down the stairs and there he was…

…Kikyo's arms around his neck, their bodies pressed against each others, their lips together, his arms around her waist.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked, trying to pull away from Hiten to get to him. She wasn't sure what she was going to do if she got to him. Kill Kikyo and hit Inuyasha in the face for betraying her and breaking her heart? Probably.

He didn't even look up. He continued kissing Kikyo as if there were no tomorrow.

Kagome felt the tears come, but she couldn't stop them. They ran down her cheeks and neck and soon, she couldn't stand to even look at him. She willingly allowed Hiten to drag her outside into Naraku's car. She didn't make eye contact with Inuyasha as he and Kikyo climbed in after everyone else, hand in hand.

Before she had saw them, she thought she had a fighting chance against Naraku.

Now?

Yeah…She didn't give a damn about what happened.

Note- There! Did Inuyasha _really _join the evil side? Please review and tell me what you think!


	16. Conditions and Battles

**Code Name: Dark Angel**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Keep it up, please. I appreciate it._

_Here it is. Enjoy and review!_

16- Conditions and Battles

_Previously_

Kagome felt the tears come, but she couldn't stop them. They ran down her cheeks and neck and soon, she couldn't stand to even look at him. She willingly allowed Hiten to drag her outside into Naraku's car. She didn't make eye contact with Inuyasha as he and Kikyo climbed in after everyone else, hand in hand.

Before she had saw them, she thought she had a fighting chance against Naraku.

Now?

Yeah…She didn't give a damn about what happened.

_Now_

Inuyasha had gotten a woman. Better yet, he had gotten his ex-girlfriend -- the love of his life. He got to sit in a very comfortable chair and get food and wine. He was treated equally amongst Naraku and his thugs. And what did Kagome, Sango, and Miroku get?

A cell.

Seriously. A cell. Metal bars and everything. There was a tiny window, high above their heads, and a brick wall on two sides. But it was still considered a cell. And they were locked up in it.

"Kagome, please," Sango begged. She wasn't crying -- much. She was trembling. "Forget about him. Help us get out through that window."

Kagome was sitting against one of the brick walls, her knees against her chest, her head buried in her arms. She hadn't spoken a word since she had called Inuyasha's name when she saw him with Kikyo. Instead, she had cried the whole way to the piece of shit shipping warehouse that Naraku had taken them to.

"Please!" Sango shook her gently. "Forget about Inuyasha!"

How could she possibly forget about Inuyasha? How _could _she? It was impossible. She loved him. He loved her -- or so she thought. She had thought that she was the love of his life. She must have thought wrong. "I'm not going to forget about him," she growled angrily, standing up. "Because if I do, I won't be angry enough to fight anymore."

And she suddenly felt angry, too. Angry as in very, very pissed. She felt as if she could break through those metal bars and kill and kill until she felt satisfied that her broken heart had been avenged and somehow pieced together.

"What are you going to do, Kagome?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Watch." She growled. She went to the steel bars and yelled Naraku's name.

"Yes?" She hated his voice. She wanted to cut his throat open and rip out his voice box.

"Those conditions you were talking about," she began. "What are they?"

He appeared from another room and gazed at her curiously. "Just a fight to the death match. You against all my men. Whoever wins can leave."

Kagome figured he wouldn't keep his word about leaving. But she didn't care. It was worth a try. And she wanted to take her anger out on something. "Fine," she said nonchalantly. "Let me out and I'll fight."

"You know there are no guns allowed, right?" He asked.

"I have no guns. Or knives." She responded, spinning around so he could check her.

"Good." He opened the cell and let her walk out. "Men! Time to fight!"

He took her to a large room full of about fifteen men, including Inuyasha. Kikyo was hanging all over him and he didn't seem to mind. He was sitting in a chair with Kikyo in his lap, a vacant chair beside of him -- obviously Naraku's seat.

"All right. It's that time." Naraku said, taking his place in his chair. "Fight."

Impetuously, all the men lunged at her. She was expecting it, somehow, and leapt high into the air, over all of them. She came back down on top of one and slugged him in the face. A man lunged at her with a long, metal pole and swung it at her. She did a back flip and evaded it easily.

The demon powers passed to her by Inuyasha were quite effective and came in handy. She found this out when she punch one of the men. Only, instead of hitting him with her knuckles, she used her razor sharp claws. This worked well. She saw large gashes gaping open across his stomach, blood pouring from them. She smiled in satisfaction. When he tried to attack again, she used her claws on his neck. One down.

The one with the metal pole returned and tried to hit her with it once again, only this time, when he flung it downward toward the top of her head, she caught it inches before it reached her. Then she yanked it from his grasp and whacked him across the face with it, before jabbing her claws through his stomach. He collapsed to the floor and began dying slowly.

Another man appeared and she used the pole to trip him before ripping his throat open. Three down.

"Bitch!" One man brandished a knife without her knowledge and plunged it into her back. She bit her lip and managed to keep herself from screaming. She wasn't about to show Naraku or Inuyasha that she could feel pain. She would appear strong to them. She would appear almost heartless. She whirled on him, causing the knife to pull free from her body, and kicked him in the stomach, sending him sliding across the floor.

She didn't bother racing over to him to steal his knife from him like she would've done before. She had knives of her own. Ten of them, built right into her fingers. She used them, too. She used them on all of the twelve men she hadn't killed already.

And by the time it was over, she was bruised, bloody, sore, and still very pissed off.

Naraku rose to his feet, clapping joyfully, as if he hadn't just lost fifteen of his thugs. "Well done, Kagome. I'm impressed."

When the look of pure hatred on her face didn't alter, he said, sort of defensively, "Well, I am. You did wonderful."

"Let my friends go." She growled menacingly. Her voice was so hard and deep that she couldn't even recognize it as her own.

Naraku looked at her as if she were demented. "Let your friends go?" Much to her revelation, he began laughing. _Laughing_! And also, much to her disclosure, Inuyasha and Kikyo began laughing as well. Hiten was even laughing from where he was standing, behind Naraku's chair. "What are you talking about?" Naraku asked, still laughing slightly.

"You said that you would let them go under the condition that I fight your men to the death." She gazed at all of the corpses around her without pity. "And that's what I have done. I killed fifteen of your men -- the fifteen you told me to fight. So let them go."

Naraku placed a hand against his chin as if he were struggling to remember this deal they had made. "Hmm, yes. You're right. However," he paused and Kagome had a feeling she wasn't going to like what he was about to say, "you still have someone else to fight."

Kagome figured it was Hiten he was talking about. Or perhaps his brother Manten. Bring it on, was all she had to say. She was stronger and a lot more angrier this time round and she probably would end up victorious.

However, those were not the people he meant.

She realized this when he sat down beside of Inuyasha and whispered something to him. Next thing she knew, Inuyasha had gotten up, sat Kikyo in his chair, and leapt in front of her.

"Now, let's see who is victorious!" Naraku shouted, smirking.

Inuyasha stood in front of her, grinning.

"You bastard," she hissed lowly. "What's the matter with you?"

He tackled her in response to her question. All the air rushed from her lungs and he crushed all of her wounds from her previous battle with Naraku's thugs. She coughed unwillingly. "Listen," he growled in her ear. Then he punched her. "I'm doing this to gain his trust so we can kill him when he least expects it." He wrapped his fingers around her throat and she realized that he wanted her to fake being choked. "Just fight me, for real, and then we'll just attack them out of nowhere. Got it?"

He took her slug to his face as a yes.

She sat up, pretending to gasp in a lungful of air, before tackling him and punching him in the face a couple of times. "You really pissed me off, you know?" She kept her voice low so no one but Inuyasha could hear. "I really thought you went back to Kikyo."

Inuyasha tossed her off him and she went sliding across the floor. She stayed on her back for a moment, pretending as if it had hurt immensely. Suddenly, he was over her, grinning in a sickening way. "Why would you think that?" He asked, sounding almost hurt as he kicked her in the ribs. It actually hurt.

"Maybe," she said between kicks, "because you were making out with her." She caught his ankle and twisted it before kicking him in the stomach. He fell on his back and she jumped on him, slashing him across the chest. She hated to do it, but she had no choice. She then punched him a few times. He took hold of her wrist and rotated it into a fairly painful position behind her back. He then placed his razor sharp claws against her throat.

"Look," he began walking up to Naraku. "Put up a bit of a struggle. When I release your arm, we'll attack him, got it?"

She began struggling, tugging at her arm and even head butting him in the head. He made it a few feet in front of Naraku. "Do you really want me to kill her?" He asked, winking at Kikyo, who smiled back. "She could be useful, with the right kind of persuasion."

Naraku considered. "What kind of persuasion do you have in mind?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Her friends?"

"Good idea, Inuyasha!" Naraku rose to his feet. "I am really sorry for betraying you like that. I see now that you are a clever and valuable asset to this group. I do hope you forgive me."

"Oh yeah, I forgive you." Inuyasha released Kagome's arm. They both attacked Naraku.

It was such an astonishing attack that they totally caught Naraku off guard. And when Hiten tried to pull Kagome off Naraku, Inuyasha tackled him and began beating the shit out of him. "You bastard!" Kagome shrieked in Naraku's face as she punched and kicked and slashed at his body. "I despise you!"

He kicked her off him and, instead of running as usual, he snaked his fingers around her throat and began choking her. This time, it was real, unlike it was with Inuyasha. She really couldn't breathe. Everything started to blur and she felt her arms and legs getting weak. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, that Inuyasha had killed Hiten and when Manten came out, he did the same to him. He was on his way to help her when Kikyo got in the way.

She knew Inuyasha wouldn't be able to kill her.

"I am so delighted that I discovered your identity," Naraku said. She could hardly focus on what he was saying due to the lack of oxygen. "You remember that night so long ago, don't you? The night your parents died, I mean. You remember the face of their killer? Apparently not, since you threw an innocent man in prison for a crime he didn't commit."

Kagome wasn't sure how, but she felt her eyes widen.

"That's right, Kagome," he continued. "I killed them. It was me who broke into your home all those years ago and murdered your family."

She suddenly felt a newfound rage flow through her and she shoved him off her. She sucked in as much air as she could, as fast as she could. She was in a hurry to kill him.

"What is it, Kagome?" He demanded. "Are you shocked by this bit of news?"

"Because of you," she said in a low, rueful voice, "an innocent man died in prison."

Naraku pretended to be heartbroken. Then his expression changed to a scowl of malice. "Get over it, sweetheart. Innocent people die every day."

She slugged him, hard. He went reeling onto the floor. She jumped on him and plunged a clawed hand through his stomach. Her hand came out of his back. "That night you killed my family," she said, her hand coming out of his stomach before going through it in another spot. "Was the worst night of my life." She slapped him, using her claws to tear away some flesh. "If you hadn't killed my family," she went on, kicking him across the floor, "I wouldn't have become this killing machine I am now."

"So what are you going to do?" He demanded, pushing himself to his feet. Blood was, she was with satisfaction, pouring from his mouth.

"I'm going to thank you," she said. She grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against a wall, his feet coming up from the floor. "Thank you, Naraku, for making me into what I am. Thank you for helping me meet Inuyasha. Thanks to you, I am a half breed killing machine. And you're about to die."

"Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha shriek. "Move!"

A sharp pain erupted through her back. It wasn't from the stab wounds she had received in her previous battle, either. She had been shot.

By Kikyo.

She fell to one knee, dropping Naraku to the floor.

"Damn!" She cursed as pain seared her back. "Inuyasha, you better get that bitch before I do!"

Impetuously, Naraku was on top of her, punching her. He stabbed her in the stomach with a knife. She wasn't sure how many times he did it, since she only felt pain everywhere, but she guessed it was about three or four. She kicked him over her head and did a back summersault onto his stomach. Time to end it. "Naraku," she said, her voice hoarse. "You made my life a living hell. But like I said, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be the person I am today. Thanks again. But it's time for you to die."

And that's when she broke his neck.

She heard Kikyo crying in pain and she turned to see that Inuyasha had stabbed a couple holes in her. "Stop, Yash," she said. "Give her to the police. It's over. Naraku's dead." Kikyo wailed at this bit of news. But inside, Kagome was rejoicing.

---

"Well," the police offer said. "Thanks again, Dark Angel. We appreciate you helping us out."

Kagome smiled behind her mask. "No problem."

After she had killed Naraku, she released her friends and found a mask that resembled hers and put it on. Then she phoned the cops. They recovered all the objects he had stolen and put them back in their proper places. That was it. Case closed as far as Naraku went.

Their injuries were another story altogether. It took two weeks for Inuyasha and Kagome's wounds to fully heal right. Then everything was back to normal.

Miroku had asked Sango to marry him like he had revealed to Kagome that he had planned it and she happily agreed. They both ran the museum together and managed to get Inuyasha and Kagome a job in security. Inuyasha and Kagome found a home not too far from the museum, bought it, and settled down in it.

Everything seemed normal during the day. At night, however, Inuyasha and Kagome always managed to find trouble. Only they weren't the ones getting in it. They were both putting a stop to it -- together. A crime fighting duo.

They were the ones who brought a new meaning to "more than just the stars come out at night."

Note-- There you all go! It's over! (Cries) Oh man, I can't believe I finished this story. I hope it wasn't rushed, but I want to work on other things so I had to get something out of the way. Either way, let me know what you all thought of everything. Thank you guys so much for sticking by me throughout this story. I love you guys!


End file.
